Tessa's Prince
by Sailor Star Venus
Summary: Part 1: JEM VERSION- Jem's love, Will's jealousy, and Tessa's feelings. A love story with a happy ending. Part 2: WILL VERSION- When the the only girl Will shows weakness to appears, Tessa is faced with a new enemy. A 2-ver. story of Tessa, Will and Jem
1. Apology and Frustration

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices, although I wish I did. Cassie Clare does. CASSIE YOU ROCK! **

BTW Sorry if the genre I write in is very wide-I'm a writer with many interests. I like anime, but I'm also a MEGA Twilight/Cassie Clare fan.

Anyway, this is a very short fanfic on the Infernal Devices. It is set right after Clockwork Angel, and it is a short version of how I believe Tessa, Jem, and Will's luv triangle could go through. :D (Tessa POV in some parts, others just regular) It will probably come in several segments, and includes some of Cassandra Clare's CP teasers. (They are in italics) This is the first.

**Apology and Frustration**

"My angel", I said smiling. Jem smiled with me, and looked at the small bronze figure.

"It's very beautiful," he commented. "Just like you. _Ni hen piao liang._"

I remembered when Jem had last told me that I was _piao liang. _I had asked him: _"Say something in Mandarin," I had said, with a smile. _

_Jem had said something that sounded like a lot of breathy vowels and consonants run together, his voice rising and falling melodically: "Ni hen piao liang." _

"_What did you say?" I had been curious. _

Although I still did not know what _piao liang _meant, it made my heart thump. It beat even faster than when Will had kissed me (the memory still stung), if that was even possible. I also was at a loss for words.

"Tessa?" Jem questioned. He reached for my face. "Are you all right?"

I cringed back, almost as if a reflex. It was not intentional, but I still did.

Jem studied my face for a moment, and then a slight blush started to fade into view on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "That was uncalled for, especially since it was so-" Jem broke off his sentence for a second. Then, he chose the word "sudden". He mumbled another apology and then made his way towards the door.

I stood there, grasping my angel. I knew that somehow, in some way I could not understand, I had stopped Jem from telling me something that he feared I would take wrongly.

Will still remained where Tessa had stomped away, thinking. Why did the things he even slightly cared about get hurt because, or even BY him? It made him frustrated and regretful. First practically everyone, and then Tessa.

He sighed but the air got stuck in his throat when he heard footsteps. He spun around quickly, only to find Jem behind him. Although he cared for his Parabatai companion, he was still disturbing him when he wanted to be alone. Will decided to just annoy the hell out of Jem to make him go away. (Nice going, Will. You're just like Jace.)

"Let me guess," he said in a drawn out tone that everyone hated. "Tessa shooed you out, saying that you were even more annoying than me. Well, I commend you for that. Nobody has ever surpassed my level of displeasure that I cause to others."

Jem didn't look at Will. For a moment, Will was worried. Jem, no matter how much pain he was in, put on a brave face.

"Hey," Will asked cautiously. "Did I truly offend you? I apologize."

Jem finally looked at Will. Will was shocked. In the many years the two boys were Parabatai, he had never seen Jem look so confused and even a little bit hurt.

"No," Jem spoke. "I should be the one apologizing to Tessa."

This caught Will's interest.

"_You _did something to Tessa?" He rudely inquired. "That's not something I hear every day, you know. Except maybe myself."

Jem sighed. He seemed like he was not in the mood to talk. Will, ever being the impolite friend, told him to just say it.

However, Jem knew that somewhere in his heart, Will felt for Tessa. So he said nothing, and shook his head. He felt no need to wound Will, as well. Will also eventually gave up.

"Since it couldn't make things worse," he offered. "Let us go downstairs. We must eat dinner soon, anyway." _I'm digging my own grave, _he thought as he said this. _Tessa will murder both of us. I will attempt to overlook her, anyway. _

Jem nodded, his eyes misty. The two of them went down the creaky stairs, somewhat dreading the meeting the same girl.

At dinner, Tessa was already sitting very ladylike at the table, talking to Charlotte. When she caught sight of Jem, and especially Will, she averted her eyes. A fine crease appeared between Jem's eyebrows, while Will began to studiously ignore Tessa.

Jem hesitantly walked over to Tessa.

"Tessa," he began unsurely, as if walking on a thin ground of ice. "I sincerely apologize for this afternoon's events. I promise never to offend you again."

Tessa was taken aback by this. She should be the one apologizing, not him! Since she had been thinking of what to say to him for a while, the words came quickly.

"Not at all, Jem." She said shyly. "It was me who caused you such confusion. I apologize for that."

Jem smiled and nodded. "Thank you for forgiving me, Tessa" was all he said. However, everyone could see that his eyes brimmed with content.

Will had never looked at anyone during this whole conversation, but what he heard made him frustrated at Jem. He could not place why he did, though.

- *Anyway, that's it! Please review, and if you have any ideas you want me to include feel free to send me a PM (private message)! I already know what I'm doing for the next mini-chapter, but I want other's opinions.


	2. A Jealous Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices, although I am a BIG Cassandra Clare fan. **

**This mini-chap was typed in a big hurry….hope you guys like it. **** At the end, please review and tell me who I should make become Tessa's "prince"—Will or Jem. **

**Again, italics are what Cassie wrote, not me. **

**A Growing Jealous Flame**

After their pleasant meal, Tessa and Jem ate their delicious cake that Agatha had made them together alone outside in the fresh, cool air. Tessa breathed in the expected fragrance of pine trees and roses. She loved this smell-it reminded her of her house in America.

Jem broke the comfortable silence between them. Although he knew this would be surprising when he asked her this, he also knew this was also the only time he could ask her this.

"Tessa," He inquired, "Do you have any plans with Jessamine or anyone else tomorrow?"

"Oh my, Jessamine?" Tessa said alarmingly. "God, no. Can you even _imagine _how many dresses I would be forced to put on and purchase?"

Jem laughed at this. He tried not to imagine Tessa covered in a pile of clothes, ordered around my Jessamine to try every single one of them. Twice.

"I suppose so. Well, Tessa, when you first came here…you were intrigued in the idea of seeing what London is like." Jem began. Tessa nodded quickly, her interest in this making her eyes widen.

"Since you have said that you have no particular plans tomorrow, how would you like to join me for a cup of tea at the nearby coffee shop? I would love to have your company, and if you come I could show you around London and a little surprise." His eyes sparked quickly when he said the word _surprise_.

Tessa's eyes widened even more and she started to speak in a fast way, as if this was one of her dreams come true.

"Of course I would love to go," she said enthusiastically. "Thank you, Jem, for this wonderful opportunity."

Jem felt his heart expand at her eagerness to spend her day with him. He nodded, and then told her to meet her tomorrow morning in front of him and Will's room at 10 o'clock. Tessa bobbed her head in response, and bid Jem good night, excusing herself for bed.

Jem stood outside for a while, marveling and waiting impatiently for tomorrow.

- At 9:43 AM, Tessa showed up in front of Jem and Will's room, wearing her best light rose dress. She pondered whether knocking on the door to show that she was there would be a good idea, but gave up on the idea because Jem could be bothered if she was early.

As Tessa stood there, she thought of how good a friend Jem was to her. He made her dark life a bit brighter, and her burden a bit lighter. (Poor Jem…Tessa thinks of him as a friend.)

Suddenly, a rather irritating voice interrupted her reverie. "Going somewhere?" As expected, it was Will Herondale. He was leaning against the door of his room, somewhat lazily.

"As a matter of fact, Will," she retorted. "I am. Jem previously offered me a tour of London and a cup of tea."

"Ah," Will said. "How generous of my Parabatai to not invite _me_." He put on a rather fake expression of hurt and disappointment, letting a bit of his true feelings into it. In truth, he had wanted Tessa to go with him to London. In fact, he had been about to suggest the idea to her.

Just as Tessa began to argue something on Jem's behalf, the door quickly opened. Will nearly fell onto the floor, but rapidly righted his position.

"Jem, please be kind enough _not _to nearly throw me onto the ground next time you open a door," Will remarked. "It's rather annoying."

"Well, it is also not very courteous for you," Jem replied serenely. "To block exits like that. I had no means of knowing that you were sluggishly leaning against the door."

"Me, sluggish?" He responded. "That completely changes the way the world moves if _I _am sluggish, doesn't it?"

Jem sighed. "Come, Tessa." He said resignedly. "There is no point bickering with him. Let us go." He took Tessa's hand in his and walked quickly down the hallway.

Although Tessa did not have a chance to look back to bid Will farewell, she felt his heavy gaze behind her back on her.

The first place Jem showed Tessa was Hyde Park. The ducks swam around merrily, and finches sung in their melodic chirps. Jem and Tessa fed the ducks some seeds and nuts that they had purchased. Then, they went to go see the Tower of London. It gave Tessa a slightly haunting feeling, because it had been used as a prison. Finally, they went to see a shimmering lake, the water reflecting the late morning sun.

"You must be tired," Jem remarked. "Shall we walk to the coffee shop, then? It is very close by now." Tessa agreed and the two of them walked there.

Jem's favorite shop gave Tessa a feeling of relaxation. It had a calming aura. It was, Tessa noticed, very similar to the feeling that Jem gave her.

"What would you like?" A waitress asked as they sat down at a circular table for two people. Jem, who seemed to come here a lot, decided quickly.

"The usual, please." He confirmed with a slight smile on his face. The waitress (whose nametag said she was Ashley Zhang) returned the grin wider, possibly wider than necessary. Then, she unwillingly turned to Tessa.

"Um…the cappuccino, please?" Tessa asked. It sounded like a question.

"The cappuccino." Jem confirmed. "Trust me, it's good. And some of those cookies with the apricot jam in the middle please." Ashley smiled again needlessly, and walked back to the back of the shop, her stiletto high heels clicking against the polished floor.

"So," Jem said, "I hope you had a pleasant time?"

Tessa was surprised as his question. Of _course _she had had fun! "Of course," she replied. "What reason would I have to not?"

Jem shrugged. "Women are a mystery to me" was his answer. Tessa giggled a bit at this.

Ashley came back with the coffees and cookies, setting Tessa's coffee and cookies down with excessive strength and an acid-like expression. Obliviously, Jem smiled at Ashley. Her frown suddenly flew off her face, and she even grinned at Tessa. Then, she practically skipped to welcome the next customer.

Jem gently picked up the cup and sipped the contents. He made a face. "There's too much sugar," he commented. "In Shanghai, all we had was tea. And that had no sugar in it."

Tessa laughed. "Well, in America," she joked, "We put so much milk in coffee that people would mistake it as cream!"

The two of them laughed together.

Next, Jem wanted to show Tessa a surprise. Intrigued, Tessa followed him to a church, rose light streaming in through the windows.

"I know that you must be tired and want to go back to the old church," Jem said apologetically. _"But I wanted you to see this." He gestured around them. "Poet's Corner." _

_Tessa had read of the place, of course, where the great poets and writers of England were buried. There was the gray stone tomb of Chaucer, with its canopy, and other familiar names: Edmund Spenser, who had written The Faerie Queen, "Oh, and Milton," she gasped, "and Coleridge, and Robert Burns, and Shakespeare —" _

"_He isn't really buried here," said Jem, quickly. "It's just a monument." _

"_Oh, I know, but —" She looked at him, and felt herself flush. "I can't explain it. It's like being among friends, being among these names. Silly, I know . . ." _

"_Not silly at all." _

_She smiled at him. "How did you know just what I'd want to see?" _

"_How could I not?" he said. "When I think of you, and you are not there, I see you in my mind's eye always with a book in your hand." He looked away from her as he said it, but not before she caught the slight flush on his cheekbones. He was so pale, he could never hide even the least blush, she thought — and was surprised how affectionate the thought was. _

_She had become very fond of Jem over the past fortnight; Will had been studiously avoiding her, Charlotte and Henry were caught up in issues of Clave and Council and the running of the Institute —even Jessamine seemed preoccupied. But Jem was always there. And as the days went on, Tessa felt herself unfolding slowly out of her quiet, huddled unhappiness over Nate and Will and the loss of her old life, like a flower climbing out of frozen ground. She had even found herself laughing. And she had Jem to thank for it. _

"_You are a good friend," she exclaimed, and when, to her surprise, he said nothing to that, she said, "At least, I hope we are good friends. You do think so too, don't you, Jem?" _

_He turned to look at her. _Tessa was surprised to see the look on his face. She thought that her statement would at least make him a bit happier, but instead she saw only disappointment.

"Jem?" She questioned. "What is wrong? Did I offend you?"

Jem shook his head sadly. "No, it is not your fault." He promised. "I just wish that some things could change. Like your heart."

"Please say it, Jem." Tessa begged. "If telling me can help you in any way, please. Tell me. "

Jem did not react for a moment at Tessa's words, but then lifted his head. His eyes were brimmed with some sort of courage mixed with uncertainty that Tessa had never seen before. It was not the same look of fearlessness he had on while slaying demons. It was another type of bravery, with a little indecision.

Suddenly, Tessa knew that she did not want to hear what Jem was about to say.

Jem hesitated, but decided to say what he needed to. This could be his last chance to do so.

"Tessa, I love you." Jem said with conviction. "And please keep that in mind when you make your choice."

Tessa could only stand there, her eyes wide.

Then, it really hit her. Jem was telling her why he cared for her so much. He was telling her to make a choice between him and Will.

After running back to the library in the old church, Tessa slumped and leaned against a bookshelf. She raised her hand and put it to her cheek, only to find that it was burning like a flame.

How did she not notice Jem's feelings? She had never felt so stupid in her entire life.

Footsteps alarmed her and pulled her back to where she was. She did not even bother to see who it was. She could already tell that it would be Will.

"How was your _date_?" He inquired. A slightly cross tone colored his voice.

"It was…fine," Tessa said, putting on a brave face. She could not let Will know what had happened. The sudden turn of events a few minutes ago didn't even make sense to her.

"Oh, you don't look very fine." Will contradicted. "On the contrary, you looked very confused a bit ago."

So he had seen her walk in.

"It doesn't matter," she tried to wave the topic away. "Jem is only—"

She couldn't continue for some reason. Not in front of Will.

"What is he to you?" Will asked quietly. "Tell me." Tessa merely shook her head.

"_What is Jem to you?" _Will asked again, this time very forcefully.

*Well, that's it for this chapter! It turned out way longer than I thought it would….in fact, it is 2013 words long! Please remember to review if you read this. And again, please add who should become Tessa's prince—Will or Jem.


	3. Announcement

**Hi Guys,**

**This is just a reminder for people to please vote using my poll on who should win Tessa's heart. I need a bit of support here! If there are no comments, it will probably end up as a Tessa/Will pairing (Nothing against that, but will be a slight disappoint to some). **

**The next chapter is up, but please review or vote. Out of 76 people, only 10 reviewed. That is a bit of a displeasure to me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Thanks,**

**Sailor Star Venus. **


	4. An Icy Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Infernal Devices. I really want to though. .**

**Anyway, why aren't more of you reviewing? I'm the type that relies on opinions to help me improve a story…10 out of 74 people reviewed though. Thank you!**

**A Blown-out Candle**

"_What is Jem to you?"_ Will asked again, this time very forcefully. His heavy gaze was like a trap, one that imprisoned my eyes to his. I did not know how to respond. What _was _Jem to me? Was he my friend? No, he had wronged my thoughts that we were just friends.

Then what was Jem? Who did he want to be for me?

"TESSA," Will said, his voice gradually becoming louder.

When he said that, something inside of me snapped. I couldn't take this anymore, and he would not make me answer something like that.

"Why are you asking me this?" I nearly screamed. "Don't you care a thing about privacy? I don't even know what Jem is to me! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you! After the way you always act to me…." I trailed off, losing my steam.

Will dropped his gaze for a moment. "I did not know you felt so negatively toward me," he muttered.

"Then we have nothing more to discuss about, to we?" I retorted. I was done with Will at the moment. He had refused my feelings, so therefore should have no more say in whom I fancy and who I do not.

I turned on my heel and walked away, never turning back to see how Will had taken my words.

I fumed in my room, trying not to let Will invade my thoughts. Still, our meeting in the library was fused into my memory. I sighed, and forfeited my battle with it. I gave it permission to seep into my thoughts again.

Why did Will act that way toward me? I mean, he was downright rude to everyone else as well, but the rudeness was incomparable to the way he was to me. It was like he saved all his cocky attitude and snarky comments until he saw me.

However, one thing bothered me. The way he had acted toward me had not been cocky nor snarky. He had been serious when he had asked me what Jem was to me.

I rolled over in bed, letting sleep capture me. I slept through dinner and during the night.

Jem did not want to get out of bed. If he got up to face today, he would meet Tessa. No doubt that she would avert her eyes from him, as she nearly always did with Will. Not that he blamed her for it.

After Jem had admitted his feelings to her, she probably had felt overwhelmed. He smiled wryly as he remembered her shocked expression that had been almost funny to him at the time. She had then muttered an excuse under her breath and dashed away from him.

He had not returned to the church right way, as he did not want to make her uncomfortable. Instead, he had merely walked around London until the lamps were all lit and the moon shone its light on him. When he finally returned to his room, Will had already been sleeping, sprawled on his bed.

_Well, _Jem thought resignedly, _I will have to face today. It is an inescapable future. _

He got out of bed and dressed. Then, he opened the door of his now empty room. He supposed that Will had already woken up.

When he creaked open the door, he made the first mistake of his day. He had completely forgotten that Tessa's room was directly across from his.

(Tessa POV)

I stood there, alarmed. Jem had just come out of his room, just as I had. We looked at each other, wide-eyed. A light blush crept up on both our faces.

Jem lightly coughed, and then spoke. "Good morning, Ms. Gray." He greeted. _"Ms. Gray"? _I wondered. Was he making an attempt to distance himself from me? I did not want that. Or was he just trying to be courteous?

I saw Jem waiting for a reply from me, so I quickly returned the salutation with a "Fine, thank you, _Jem_." I wanted to make it clear that he did not have to be so polite with me.

However, we walked down to the dining room without a single word going between us.

When we got downstairs, everyone was already eating. Charlotte was scolding Henry for trying to do experiments with his maple syrup that was making it a pale blue, Jessamine was examining herself with the silverware, and Will was…well, not being very Will. He was silently reading the newspaper, absentmindedly fiddling with his pancakes. The usual Will would have been mocking Jessamine about being a narcissist.

Jem intentionally dragged the legs of his chair to announce his presence. He was then welcomed by a chorus of greetings, except by Will. This created an awkward atmosphere, and made it hard for me to simply sit down. Charlotte halfheartedly waved at me. Will, although I was sitting across from me, did nothing to show that he knew I was there. Fine, he could just ignore my entire existence. I would not do a thing about that, nor do I care.

Perhaps I do care a bit, however. But Will had no business knowing that.


	5. Distances

**Disclaimer: I do not own ID, no matter how much I wish I did. **

**This is chapter four, and after this the story will divide into a Jem and Will version, since I love both guys. .**

**Also, a special thanks to danielle-redfern for helping me a TON. **

**Tessa POV**

As soon as I was finished eating my waffles, I excused myself. I couldn't bear the discomfort of everyone, and couldn't help thinking that this was partially my fault.

I nearly sprinted toward my room, but I felt a presence behind me. I spun around, thinking that it was perhaps Jessamine about to tease me or blame me for the sudden silence at the table.

But no, it was not Jessamine. It was not Will, Charlotte, or Henry, either. It was Jem.

Perhaps I _would _have rather had Charlotte or Jessamine behind me.

Jem spoke softly, like snowflakes falling to the ground. "Tessa," he spoke. "I know that my words have caused you discomfort. I'm very sorry." I saw that he meant what he was saying, and I couldn't say anything.

**Jem POV**

"I'm very sorry," I apologized.

Then, I sucked in a breath. I would have to say this, or it would distance Tessa from me. What I would say would hurt me, but Tessa's happiness was the priority. Causing her worry would make me sad as well.

"Although I had selfishly wanted you to consider choosing me over Will," I said swiftly. I wanted this moment to be over as fast as it could. "I see that it makes you uneasy around Will and me."

Tessa registered this with a quick nod, her eyes questioning me. She looked very confused, but at least now she did not avert her eyes from mine.

"Please forget what I said," I told her, masking away the pain. "I do not want this to put a distance between us."


	6. Finding Herself, Jem Version Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ID, but I 3 it!**

**This is the beginning of the Jem version of this fanfic. Even if you are a Will/Tessa fan, please read it! I'm making a Will version next. **

**Tessa POV**

Jem's words rung in my ears. He wanted me to…forget what he said? To forget that he loved me? I stood there motionless. I did not know what kind of expression was on my face. Jem looked at me, and something flashed in his eyes. But before I could identify what it was, it disappeared.

He hesitantly walked toward me. I took an involuntary step back, not knowing what to do. _No_, I thought frantically to myself. The last time I had done that, I had immediately regretted my actions. _I hurt him, _I had thought. It was slight, but I had seen it on his expression at the library. He wore the same expression on his face again.

Instead of walking toward me, Jem changed his path so he walked past me. As he passed by, he whispered, "Please don't force yourself to think about it."

Once he was gone from sight, I let the tears of confusion and sadness cascade down my face. I ran up to the rooftop of the church, where nobody would find me. Where nobody could tell me that I hurt Jem more than I could imagine.

On the rooftop, I stared at the early morning sky. It was blue, the same blue that Jem's shirt had been. I shook my head, guilt overcoming me. The sky was the exact opposite of what my mood was like right now.

I closed my eyes, thinking of all the things that had happened to me in only the course of a few days. There were 2 events that were the most significant to me.

The first was Jem's confession to me. I had never seriously thought that someone as amazing as Jem would come to fancy me. Of course, I thought about sitting next to him one day in Hyde Park, as a romantic couple. However, I had not imagined that he would actually confess to me. He had also offered me a choice: him or Will.

Then something quite disturbing came to mind. Jem had never actually _said _Will's name. I had just come up with myself that he was referring to Will. Why did I think of Will when Jem had offered me a "choice"? I waved this thought away.

The second was how Will had asked me what Jem was to me. At the time, I had been too confused and upset to seriously consider the actual question. I did not know what Jem was to me. I knew what Jem wanted to be for me, but not what he already was to me.

"What is Jem to me?" I asked out loud, directing the question to particularly nobody. I let the silence seep in the air, dissolving my question.

However, somebody had heard the question without me noticing.

"You love him, miss," Sophie said softly from behind me. Startled, I turned around.

"I'm sorry," Sophie asked for forgiveness quickly. "Would you like me to leave?"

I shook my head slowly. Sophie seemed like someone who could help me clear my head and give me some advice.

"What is wrong, Ms. Tessa? If you think it will help, please tell me." She encouraged me.

I gave her a short summary of what had happened.

"…And Jem told me he loved me, but I don't know what to do," I concluded.

Then, I froze. Sophie's eyes were downcast, looking at her feet. I realized that I had upset her, as well. I had completely failed to recall that she fancied Jem.

"Sophie…I-," I tried to apologize hopelessly. "I'm sorry."

Sophie shook her head. "It is all right," she assured me half-heartedly, "For if Master Jem is happy, I am as well."

_If Master Jem is happy, I am as well. _It was as if a giant wave had hit me. If Jem truly had loved me, he would have been happy if I found happiness with Will. Was that what he had been thinking?

"I also believe that you love Master Jem," Sophie murmured. "For since Will upset you with his cruel words, you have been rather miserable. But when Master Jem offered you his hand and helped you stand once again, you seemed like the bright and cheerful Miss Tessa again."

When Sophie put it like that, the tidal wave that collided with me this time made the previous one seem like a small ocean current in comparison.

I loved him. I loved Jem, more than anyone could possibly comprehend. Why did I realize now, when he was ready to give up? Why did I realize when it was already too late?

"You should go, miss," Sophie encouraged. "It is not too late."

I hesitated and looked at her. She loved Jem, yet she was supporting me.

"Thank you, Sophie," I said gratefully. "You are right. It is never too late."

I ran back downstairs to Jem, and did not hear what Sophie mumbled.

"It is now too late for me," she whispered. But she knew that Tessa was the one Jem was destined to be with. If he was happy, she was as well.

**I accidentally made Sophie have a sad ending—I'm so sorry! . For the Will version, I promise I'll make her have the happy ending that she wanted. **

**Please R&R, even if you thought this was the worst fanfic of all time. **

**~SSV**


	7. A New Future, Jem Version Part 2 FINAL

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices. Cassie Clare does. **

**This is the last chapter of the JEM version of this fanfic. I will write an epilogue (that will most likely stink) if I get more than 7 reviews saying that I should. If I do not, I will continue on with the WILL version of "Tessa's Prince". **

**My Happy Ending**

I rushed down the stairs, occasionally skipping a few steps. I needed to tell Jem how I felt for him. Now that I knew what I had been feeling all this time for him, it seemed a thousand times stronger than it was each minute ago.

I first looked for Jem in the library. I did not find him there. I then searched the dining room, the weapons room, and the other various rooms of the church. Still, I did not find a trace of him.

Finally, I decided to check him and Will's room. I had been trying to avoid going there, for I did not want to see Will. I stepped quietly in the hallway, being as discreet as possible. When I was about to knock, I realized that there were 2 voices—Will and Jem's—coming from the other side of the door. Although I knew that it was considered rude to eavesdrop, I couldn't help myself. I pressed my ear against the door and listened into the conversation.

"—so what really happened is Tessa dumped you." Will concluded. If I was not trying to be secretive, I would have knocked down the door to punch William Herondale's lights out for being so insensitive.

"You've forced out enough information from me, can't you leave me alone?" Jem asked, nearly irritably. I heard the acquainted sound of a violin being taken out of its case. Then, the gorgeous melody of a prelude flowed through the air. It had the same quality of his voice—beautiful. How could I have not noticed this before?

"Sadly, no." Will said in a more serious tone. "I just don't want to see you hurt, Jem. Tessa is…well, not the average girl."

Jem laughed, a gentle laugh that seemed to accompany his playing, and answered. "She certainly isn't."

"Well, there are more fish in the ocean," Will offered unenthusiastically.

A quite noticeable squeak trembled in the air. Its horrible sound made the hairs on my neck stand.

"Perhaps there are for _you_, Will Herondale." Jem said icily. "But there is only Tessa for me." A clatter sounded, and the door that I had been leaning on burst open. I did not have the same reflexes Will did, and fell to the floor.

Jem stared at her in shock. I stared right back.

Will, ever picking the horrible timing to say something, exclaimed, "You see, Jem? I'm not the only one that frequently leans on your door and falls to the ground."

Jem rolled his eyes, but his expression seemed very troubled. "Can we go for a walk, Tessa?" He asked in a light tone. I uncertainly nodded, and Jem lifted her from the ground without saying anything to Will.

This time, I was able to see Will's face as she turned around. For a moment, she saw his eyes become unsure. But it was gone in an instant, and was replaced with his normal smirk. "Have fun," he called sarcastically.

Judging by Jem's expression, I was guessing we would not.

Jem gently led me over to Hyde Park again. I guessed that since it was nearby, he came here often to gather his thoughts.

Since he was talking to me pretty comfortably, I was relieved. I was afraid that he would try to avoid me after our last meeting.

"So," he began. "How much of the conversation did you hear?" His tone was untroubled, but I could sense that he was tense.

What was the point in lying? I told him what I had heard.

He sighed. "Well, that's no matter," he said dismissively. I gaped at him. "No matter"?

He saw my expression and quickly rephrased what he said. "I meant," he corrected himself, "That there are larger matters I want to attend to. Why were you outside of my door today in the first place?" Jem's voice was not accusatory; it was purely curiosity.

I sighed. The last few times I had been together with Jem, I had not been straightforward with him. This time, I needed to make my feelings show and let him understand me.

"I was going to apologize to you," I began. "I—"

"I know," Jem said resignedly. "You love Will. It's all right—I'm happy for you." However, his voice did not seem very joyful. On the contrary, it sounded a bit crestfallen.

I was surprised at this. I was not going to say that; not at all! Before he could continue with saying whatever he wanted to say, I interrupted him.

"No," I protested. "That is not what I wanted to say to you, Jem." He blinked, and seemed very confused.

"What I wanted to say was," I cut off, breathing in air so I could say what I needed to say. Otherwise, I might never have the courage again.

"What I wanted to say was," I started again. "that I do not love Will." At this remark, Jem's eyebrows shot up. If I was not focusing so much on not breaking down, I might have laughed.

"I used to slightly fancy him," I admitted. "Because he was the one that rescued me from the Dark Sisters and showed me the better part of my life. But I met someone else that did the same for me."

It started to get harder to continue what I was saying. But I did not relent, and pushed the words out of my mouth.

"I met you, Jem." I finished. "And I love you."

At first, Jem's face registered nothing but shock. Then, he embraced me softly. His strong arms wrapped around me, and it was the most pleasant feeling I had felt. I felt like I belonged there—like we were two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle meant to fit together.

"Thank you," he breathed in my ear. "I love you, as well."

My eyes overflowed with tears because of Jem. But this time, they were tears of pure joy.

Will, who had been slightly worried and curious about Jem and Tessa, someone guiltily followed them to Hyde Park. He watched them from a distance, not being able to hear what they were saying.

However, when their two figures melted together, he clearly knew what had happened. They were embracing each other.

Looking at them hurt his eyes, like directly staring at the sun for too long. He averted his eyes, and turned around back towards where he had come from. _Now I have truly lost everything, _he thought. _But Tessa and Jem deserve happiness. They belong together. _

Although this hurt him, he was glad that they had found each other. _Take care of her, _he thought towards Jem.

He then took his feelings towards Tessa and locked them away in his heart, and destroyed the key. He would try to be her friend again and nothing more from now on.

Tessa and Jem returned for lunch slightly late, but Jessamine excused them, saying that they were "fashionably late". Tessa said nothing to this, while Jem thanked her for saving them from Charlotte's wrath.

This time, when Jem sat down next to Tessa, Will greeted him. Jem greeted him back, and a moment of understanding passed through them. Although Jem had won Tessa's heart, they would still remain forever Parabatai.

Will also greeted Tessa, who was surprised, but returned the salutation. Then, she turned to Jem.

They looked into each other's eyes, and this time neither of them avoided each other's eyes. They both knew that keeping their relationship would be challenging. But they would defeat the obstacles. No matter what the future threw at them, they would overcome it together, still holding hands.

The END!

** Soo….that's the end for the JEM version of Tessa's Prince! (Unless I get enough reviews to create an epilogue) Thank you so much for taking your time reading this. Special thanks for helping to danielle-redfern and ****bookluver123**** for great constructive criticism! Also, please read my newest fanfic: The Secret Instrument.(URL:** **.net/s/6818751/1/The_Secret_Instrument) **

**PLEASE R&R, and stay tuned for the WILL version of this fanfic! **


	8. Church Reminiscence, Jem Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Infernal Devices.**

**Note: This is an epilogue of the Jem version…I made it because although I didn't get enough reviews, some people wanted it. :D**

TESSA POV (5 years later)

I sat on the swings, Jem next to me. I looked into his eyes, and he looked at me. His silver eyes searched mine while I stared into his. It was like a dream that never ended, with Jem at my side.

Jem then stood up. Startled, I nearly fell of the swing. He laughed lightly. "Tessa," he said, suppressing another laugh, "Please refrain from injuring yourself." He held out his hand like always and I took it.

"I would like to go see the church," he told me. "Do you mind if we go?"

"Not at all," I replied. _With you, I would go anywhere_, I wanted to add. But I did not because I did not know how to word it without making it sound incredibly tacky.

We walked there, hand in hand. When we reached the church, it was the same as it had been the last time I had been here. Rose light still filtered in from the stained glass windows, and made Jem's hair glow like an angel's wings.

"It's still beautiful," I whispered. He nodded, and let go of my hand.

His eyes began to hold the same expression it had 5 years ago. It was the same determination, like someone sledding down a hill. He would not hesitate, and there was no stopping now.

"Tessa," he began. "I came here to ask you something." He slightly shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking a bit uncomfortable yet eager.

"Theresa Gray," he proposed. "I love you with all my heart. I promise to for the rest of my life, and if there is a life after that, I shall love you then."

I gasped. I had the sneaking suspicion I knew what he was going to say. "Yes?" I breathed. My breathing was unstable.

"Will you marry me? I will protect you forever." He finished.

I stared at him. His eyes widened.

"Not right away," he corrected himself hastily. "Was that too sudden…?"

I shook my head. "Let's get married," I said. "But I want to protect you, as well."

Jem wrapped his arms around me, and I responded by doing the same to him. "I love you," was all he whispered in my ear, but it made my heart feel light.

I loved Jem, and soon we would be bonded forever together.

**Okay, that did NOT work out the way I wanted it to! The characters were OOC, and I guess I just ran out of plotline… **

**Please R&R, even if you think it was a waste of your time!**


	9. Cecily, Will Version Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices, but they are awesomeful. **

**Sorry for the late fanfic! School has been busy, what with band concerts and stuff. I also had trouble figuring out the end for the second end of this fanfic…no offense to Will or anything, but he's not the type to maintain some sort of romantic relationship with someone. **

**Anyway, enjoy! Please R&R as well.**

Tessa stared. _Jem wants me to forget what he said? _She thought dizzily. Did she really hurt him that much that he wanted the incident to completely disappear?

Jem spoke again, filling in the empty air with his musical voice. "You love Will, don't you?" He asked softly. He knew what she would answer, and it hurt. But it was also relieving to have the truth spoken out loud.

Tessa froze at this. DID she love Will? He had been extremely rude to her for the past few days, and he didn't seem to care whether she existed or not. _Judge a man not by what he says, but what he does, _Aunt Harriet had once said. That now made no sense to Tessa anymore. Wasn't doing and saying something practically identical?

However, there had been times when Will had been sincere to her. The time he had protected her from the Dark Sisters, how he had come to rescue her from Mortmain…

Jem smiled slightly at Tessa's reaction. Her face had portrayed several different feelings in a few seconds. He then decided that in times like these, people liked to be left alone. He strode past Tessa, barely earning a reaction from her.

He would encourage her to be with Will. After all, he needed someone to fill in the gap that losing Cecily had created.

Tessa stood in the hallway for a long while, thinking about what Jem had said to her. She couldn't think straight, and new thoughts kept bombarding her.

Suddenly, a shrill ringing of a bell brought her back into the present. She recognized it clearly now. It was the doorbell of the Institute, which announced the presence of an unexpected guest. She wondered who it was, since the Institute had never had any unanticipated visitors, at least that she knew of. Tessa went to the door curiously, and stood Charlotte and the others. Charlotte gripped the door handle, and pulled.

Standing in the door was a gorgeous girl, around the same age as Tessa. She was rather thin, and her auburn braided hair was wavy and waist-length. Judging by her clothes, she had been traveling for a long time.

It was not her physical appearance that had stunned the others, however. Charlotte and Henry were speechless and nearly frightened, Jem's eyes widened, and Jessamine looked just as clueless as Tessa. But Will looked even haunted. His complexion paled, and his mouth shaped a perfect o.

"Cecily?" He asked in a shaky voice.

The girl named Cecily smiled a wry smile, and spoke in a soft but at the same time harsh tone. "It's been a while, Will." She answered.

"How—how are you here?" Will said unsteadily. "You should be—"

"Dead?" Cecily finished. "I survived."

**Sorry that I couldn't make a fanfic sooner! . Please R&R!**


	10. Her Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Infernal Devices, though I am a HUGE fan of them.**

**Anyway…this is the continuation of the Will segment of this fanfic. Enjoy, and please R&R!**

Everyone stood there, only the slight whistle of the wind outside making any noise. Tessa looked at Cecily, then at Will. He was staring at Cecily like he saw a ghost haunting him. _Who is she, anyway? _Tessa wondered. _Jessamine doesn't seem to know who she is, but Charlotte and Henry seem to. _

Henry cleared his throat, not focused on something else for once. "Let's talk at the table," he suggested. "It is getting cold in the doorway." Everyone left the area, going back to the living room table.

At the table, Charlotte sat next to Henry who sat next to Jessamine. However, Will whispered something to Jem (who was about to sit next to Jessamine) and Jem moved next to Tessa and Cecily. Will sat in Jem's usual seat, far away from Cecily.

"So," Charlotte said, her voice quivering. "It's been a long time, Cecily."

Cecily smiled halfheartedly, and nodded.

"Would you care to talk to us about how you are here?" Henry asked. Charlotte gave him a look that could kill off a Shax demon, but Henry ignored it. It seemed like the conversation was too serious to bother with politeness.

Cecily shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I'd like to talk with Will, first if you don't mind," she countered. "I fear we have something to settle between us."

Will's eyes widened fractionally, his eyebrows going up. However, it only lasted for a moment. He disciplined his expression into calmness and nodded stiffly. "I suppose we do," he agreed. "Let us talk in the library."

They both left the room, leaving Tessa behind. If Cecily's mere presence scared Will, she must be some sort of trouble. "May I be excused?" she mumbled. Charlotte, though somewhat surprised, assented and excused her.

Tessa nearly pushed her chair over, and paced out of the room. She had to go find Will.

After she was a few blocks away from the room she had just left, Tessa heard some hurried footsteps behind her. She spun around, half-expecting Jem to behind her like always. But this time it wasn't Jem. It wasn't Jessamine or Henry, either.

It was Charlotte.

"You should not go to interfere with Will and Cecily," she beseeched. "They have not seen each other for 6 years, and this may be their only opportunity to sort matters out."

Tessa was surprised at this. Charlotte usually never opined on this sort of thing. She then had a thought.

"Could you please tell me what happened between them?" She asked. "I truly would like to know."

Charlotte hesitated, but then nodded. "I suppose this may concern you as well," she agreed. "Let us walk back to the table, and I shall tell you along the way."

Tessa agreed reluctantly, but turned her feet away from the library and walked back with Charlotte.

Charlotte began her explanation with Cecily.

"Cecily Blossomcrest is Will's childhood friend," Charlotte started. "Before he joined the Shadowhunters."

Tessa inhaled a quick breath. She knew nothing about Will before he had come to the Institute. He had always avoided the subject completely.

"She is Dylan and Arielle Blossomcrest's daughter," Charlotte added. "But they died when she was young, because a warlock made a mistake on a spell they had asked him to perform.

"When Will joined the Shadowhunters, Cecily wanted to as well. She did, Will not very content with it. He was, I assume, worried that she would get hurt fighting demons. Cecily did fine, although Will worried. They fought was Parabatai, as him and Jem do now.

"One day, however, Will realized a fatal flaw of Cecily's. She despised Downworlders. Every time they rescued a warlock, or a vampire, or a werewolf, she would ask the same question to Will. She would ask in a disgusted manner, _"Why do we waste our time rescuing this filth?" _It was at first understandable for her parents were killed by a warlock, so Will attempted to console her. It did not work, though. Will was not particularly bothered by this, saying that she would not do anything out of hand. He spoke too soon.

"A few years ago, the two of them were hunting a Ravener demon kidnapping a faerie child near the ocean. It was unfortunate that they were battling near a cliff. Cecily, being as quick as she was, noticed this. She managed to drop the Ravener off the sea cliff. But she did not care about saving the faerie child. Will dove to try to save the child who was falling with the demon, but in the process of watching Will, Cecily lost her balance near the edge."

Tessa gasped and covered her mouth with her palm. Somehow, she knew what would happen.

Charlotte's expression looked pained as she finished the rest of the story. "She managed to grip the edge of the cliff, and so did the faerie child. Will, who had dove to rescue the faerie child, did not have time to save both of them. Cecily looked at Will with defiant eyes, and said 'fine pick the Downworlder' and fell of the edge of the cliff."

"Thank you for telling me," Tessa murmured. "May I be excused to my room?"

Charlotte nodded hesitantly. "As long as you do not disturb those two," she warned.

Tessa nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She then walked numbly toward the direction of her room.

At this time, she completely forgot that to get to her room, she would have to pass right by the library.

When her room was just in view, Tessa heard voices. _Huh? _She thought, confused. Then she recognized the voices—they were Will and Cecily's. Although she knew it was impolite to eavesdrop, she couldn't help herself.

"—and I'm so sorry." Will apologized. For the first time she had, Tessa heard Will be sincerely sorry.

A scratching noise then echoed into the hallway. It sounded like Cecily had pushed her chair back and stood up. Tessa heard a breath quickly go out. _What is happening? _She thought.

"Cecily…?" Will said, almost confused.

"I forgive you," Cecily said. "Because I love you."

**So, what did you think? That was a pretty long chapter for my standards…o.O; **

** Anyway, TYVM for everyone who's reviewed! Please R&R more, please! :D I like constructive criticism. **


	11. Avoiding Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Infernal Devices….**

**OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR CoFA TO COME OUT! :D Anyway, here is my next fanfic thingy. **

**I will write another one once I get at least 40 reviews. **

Tessa felt as if gravity had suddenly increased its pull on her. Her knees nearly gave out on her, but she resisted and concentrated more on not bursting in on into the library. However, she couldn't help peeking through the crack of the slightly open doors.

When she saw what Cecily was doing, Tessa did not struggle against her knees. She let herself slump to the ground silently, astounded and almost horrified at what she saw.

Cecily had wrapped her arms around Will, who was as still as a cat.

"You…?" He let out, so surprised that he could not think of a sarcastic comment he could have said to her.

Cecily sighed. "Do you truly want me to repeat what I have just confessed?" she asked. "I love you, and I do not care that you hesitated to help me from the cliff. I'm sure that you just were slow from the shock."

Will could not reply coherently, still shocked from the turn of events. "I…," he began, but his voice cracked and could not go on. Cecily seemed to take her uncertainty differently than Tessa expected.

"Do you not fancy me in return?" She pressed. "Do you love another woman? Who is it?"

Will merely shook his head, not wanting to answer. He knew what he should do—tell Cecily that he loved her back as well. But the words stopped at his lips. _Why cannot I say it? _He wondered. _Why cannot I accept her feelings like I would have a few years ago? _

"Who?" Cecily asked again forcefully. "Is it one of the girls here at the Institute? The blonde or the brunette?"

Will reacted faster than he had ever before in the conversation. "I don't love Tessa," he said almost convincingly. Tessa's eyes stung with brimming tears at this. _You don't love me, _she thought hopelessly. _And all this unbearable pain was for nothing. _

Although Tessa did not hear it at all, Cecily picked up on the fractionally hearable reluctance in Will's voice. She raised one eyebrow at this.

"Then why do you not look at her?" she asked suspiciously. "Why does your expression seem strained when you are in the same room as her?"

Tessa's eyes widened. Cecily must be extremely perceptive if she picked up on that within the few minutes they had been in the same room. She was shocked at this; she squinted through the crack to look at Will. For a second, she saw shock in his face. But it was gone in an instant, and replaced with a confused look.

"I don't avoid her," he answered. "What gave you that idea, I wonder?"

Cecily sighed in temporary defeat. "I suppose that I won't pressure you anymore today," she told him. "But I _will _find out eventually if you fancy this—Tessa."

Tessa heard footsteps coming toward her hiding place. Frantically, she quickly tiptoed into the room facing the library. She then locked the door and listened for the footsteps to fade away. However, Will stopped Cecily.

"Cecily," he called out. "Do you still dislike Downworlders?" Tessa held her breath. She was as equally curious and nervous as Will. What if she said yes?

"Of course," she retorted. "They are the reason I nearly died, and they are despicable creatures."

She stomped out of the room, and the footsteps finally became so soft that they faded away. After a while, she heard Will's footsteps go out of the library and disappear as well.

Tessa was alone with her spiraling thoughts. What would she do with Cecily? If she found out that Tessa was a warlock, she would definitely despise her.

Thoughts of Will also made Tessa feel like she was being swept under a tidal wave of sadness.

_Will doesn't love me? _She thought. The tsunami of her feelings pulled her under.

**What do you think so far? Please R&R! **

**-SSV**


	12. Two in a Boat

**Disclaimer: I don't own ID. **

**Thank you SO MUCH for giving me 40 reviews in the course of a few days! It's awesome…:') Once I get at least 5 more reviews I'll write another one. **

_**The next morning…**_

The breakfast table was amazingly quiet. Nobody spoke, too intimidated by the tension between Will, Tessa, and Cecily. Will, for once, wasn't talking to anyone. Tessa was looking down, not wanting anyone to see her red eyes from crying about Will to sleep. She had only gotten 5 hours of sleep, which also added sleep circles under her brown eyes. Cecily was eyeing Tessa carefully, watching her every move. Jessamine was, like always, admiring her reflection in the silverware.

Henry coughed lightly. 5 heads (everyone except Jessamine's) looked up at him, startled by the shattered silence. He looked around nervously before beginning to speak.

"Benedict Lightwood said," he began. He was immediately interrupted by Charlotte.

"Nothing ever good happens with 'Benedict Lightwood said'," she said suspiciously.

Henry shook his head. "This is actually good news," he confessed. "Benedict Lightwood said that today, he will cover all the Institute's needs and we can all take a trip around London today."

Jessamine suddenly became active in the conversation. "All of us?" She asked excited. "Including Charlotte and Henry?" This perked Cecily's attention as well. She looked at Charlotte.

Henry shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Actually…," he admitted. "I am NOT going. I need to finish my newest invention." Charlotte looked at him, a crease forming between her eyebrows. "I won't go either, then," she said stubbornly. "Unless you go as well."

"Um…," Henry hesitated. He knitted his eyebrows together and thought deeply. Charlotte sighed.

"You five should go by yourselves," she said. "It'll take Henry here until late noon just to make up his decision." Will agreed.

"We should just go," he said. Cecily and Jem nodded.

"Well, then let us prepare," Jessamine said quickly. "This will be fun!"

_If you mean fun as in putting a girl who hates Downworlders, a Downworlder, and a boy who broke that girl's heart, _Tessa thought sarcastically. _I'm sure it will be VERY interesting. _

Although she thought this, she knew in her heart that she was just being cynical to cover the truth. The truth was that she was scared, scared that this trip could forever distance Will and herself. Scared of what Cecily would think of her when she knew what she was.

After Jem, Cecily, Tessa, Will, and Jessamine had gotten ready to leave the Institute for the city, they met at the front gate. Jessamine was in a fancy rose dress, and holding a beautiful parasol.

"Let's go, then!" She exclaimed. She led everyone without asking for their opinion around London.

The group of 5 went around many locations of London, such as the London Tower. Jessamine seemed to be enjoying the sightseeing a lot, though there was no doubt she had already been here before.

As a final destination, Jessamine chose to go on the boats that sailed along the Thames River. Everyone agreed, not really caring to opine on this. However, Tessa found something rather awful about the boats.

They were 2 or 3 person boats.

She thought about this quickly. _The guides choose the seating for us, _she realized frantically as she observed the people boarding before them.

_If Cecily and Will get paired in the same boat…_she didn't want to think about it. It was like trying to live without oxygen. It hurt her chest just to think of a possible future Will and Cecily had.

Although it was comparatively better than having Will paired with Cecily, what if _Tessa_ got paired with Cecily? If Cecily did not know yet, she would definitely find out by the end of the ride that Tessa was a Downworlder.

Before she knew it, the guide was loading Tessa's group. She nearly fainted because of panic.

"Hello," the tour guide greeted. "Welcome to the Thames River."

_Oh my gosh, _Tessa thought anxiously. _This could be bad. Very, very bad. _

"Misses," she gestured to Tessa and another individual. Tessa didn't look, almost scared. "Please board this boat."

"All right," a tinkling voice that nobody could ever mistake for Jessamine's replied. "Thank you."

It was Cecily. Tessa internally cursed at the heavens. How could have this happened to her?

_Well, at least Cecily did not get paired with Will, _she thought with relief.But this would still be horrible.

"Thank you," Tessa absently muttered as she passed the guide. _For putting me in the same place as the bane of my existence, _she added inside her head.

Cecily hopped into the small but pretty boat, looking at Tessa.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Just come into the boat. I shan't bite."

Tessa swallowed silently. She stepped into the boat and sat awkwardly on the small seat. The _Rose Maiden_, Tessa noted the tiny boat's name, was shortly pushed by the guide and then carried along the long river by its waves.

In a matter of seconds, the two girls were practically alone and far away from the shore. Tessa could barely hear the guide telling Jem, Will, and Jessamine to get on another boat. She also thought Will had been looking nervously towards her direction, but Will was never nervous. _It could also be that he is admiring Cecily, _Tessa thought despairingly.

"So," Cecily started a conversation. "I've heard about you, Tessa."

-**This is turning to become a VERY long fanfic…possibly the longest I've ever written! Anyway, please R&R. I will write another chapter after at least 45 reviews. **


	13. Regret

**Disclaimer: (This is getting repetitive, but…) I don't own ID. **

**So…happy of all the reviews I got. Thanks guys! Please R&R more~**

"So," Cecily started a conversation. "I've heard about you, Tessa."

_I know, _Tessa thought nervously. _Like I DIDN'T hear your conversation in the library when my room is nearby it. _

"Oh, you have?" Tessa said in a fake, light tone. "From…Jem? Or Will?"

Cecily nodded. "Will," she confirmed. "He's my childhood friend. We had a…difficult past, but I forgave him." She then launched into a full explanation of what had happened (though she gave a somewhat modified version) a few years back. Tessa nodded and agreed absentmindedly, and tried not to show her fear.

"…but these days," Cecily complained. "Will does not seem to care for me much at all. He claims he fancies no other woman, yet he refuses to put the words "I love you" on his lips to me."

Although she faked a frown and an understanding nod, Tessa was actually rejoicing in her heart. She knew that she shouldn't, but the fact that Will did not admit he loved Cecily made her happy.

"I was wondering…," Cecily said almost rudely. "Do you love Will, and does he love you?"

Tessa's eyes widened. The question itself threw her off-balance. Cecily was just so FORWARD. And what could Tessa reply? She couldn't make any sense of Will, so why was Cecily asking her?

"I don't love Will," Tessa lied easily. "He does not fancy me, either."

Cecily's face broke out into a grin at that. "Truly?" she asked. "Then could you help me with Will?"

Tessa was still shocked from the other girl's previous question that she did not quite understand what Cecily was asking her. "Pardon me?" she said stupidly. _What does she mean, help her? _Tessa wondered.

"I mean," Cecily said, pronouncing every syllable as if Tessa was deaf, "could you help me make Will reciprocate my love?"

Tessa hesitated. This was the girl that wanted to steal the one she loved from her, the one that hated Downworlders. The one that caused her so much pain in the last few days. If she was not the one who deserved Will, she wanted him to be happy with someone more pleasant.

But (NOO TESSA DON'T DO IT! )Tessa couldn't disappoint the eager face in front of her, no matter how much she felt negatively towards her. After all, this could be the girl Will had waited for the 18 years of his life.

"All right," Tessa said slowly, "I'll do all I can to help you."

"Thanks!" Cecily said happily. Tessa nodded.

She tried not to show how much she knew she would regret her choice of helping Cecily. She also didn't notice Cecily smirking, who was just using Tessa. _She's so gullible, _she thought.

**Sorry, this chapter was short…I sort of had a block in my head of not knowing how to continue. **


	14. Because She is a Downworlder

**Disclaimer: This is getting old…but I don't own ID. **

**Does anyone know when CP comes out? Different people say different things…please tell me! I really wanna know.**

**Anyway, please R&R more…I feel really repetitive but doesn't hurt to say it again. **

"Well, that was fun!" Jessamine announced. She had a fun smile on her face, and for once the bitterness that showed on her face when she was around Will did not appear. She swung her parasol around in cheerful little circles.

Tessa did not share the joyful feelings that her friend emitted. She felt the weight of the secret she had kept inside her from Cecily—the secret that she was a warlock, one of the Downworlders Cecily hated. She also felt the heaviness of regret upon her chest.

_I cannot believe I agreed to her request, _Tessa thought dispiritedly. She had not thought deeply of the consequences of her promise with Cecily. Although she wished for her new acquaintance to be happy, she secretly hoped that she had no appeal to Will.

_Well, _she thought. _A proper lady does not sever the promises that bind her. Since I have given Cecily my word, I must pertain to that. _

"Tessa!" The voice Tessa had been dreading called. "You shall get lost in the crowd if you dawdle like that." Tessa picked up her skirts and paced to where the group was waiting.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I was lost in thought." Jem smiled, and shook his head. He then offered his arm. "Please do refrain from getting lost," he asked, "For London is a rather vast area to cover if we were to search for you."

Tessa smiled, and reached for Jem's arm. He returned the smile and started talking to her. She was glad for the conversation, for it distracted her a bit. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she noticed Will glaring at her darkly.

Cecily noted this, but she did not say anything. Instead, she flounced over to Will.

"Will," she said flirtatiously. "You have got something on your cheek." Will blinked, and began to say, "I don't believe so."

However, before he could finish his sentence, Cecily stretched onto her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Tessa and Jem's eyes both widened, as well as Jessamine's.

Will stared at Cecily, for once at a loss for words. Cecily then grabbed Will's arm and clung to him.

"How _improper!" _Jessamine whispered in Tessa's ear. Tessa murmured in agreement, but her mind was someplace else.

Tessa knew that Will, who was gifted with very fast reflexes, could have refused Cecily's kiss if he had wanted to.

Back at the Institute, everyone agreed to meet downstairs in the dining room at 6 o'clock and returned to their rooms, or elsewhere they wished to be. Jem said he was not feeling very well, and returned to his sleeping quarters. Will decided to go to the Devil Tavern (to shake off Cecily, said Tessa's wishful thinking), and Jessamine complained that her dress was ruined from a few ducks from Hyde Park and went to put on a new dress she had purchased. Cecily and Tessa remained with Charlotte and Henry in the living room.

Charlotte and Henry were playing chess, but Charlotte was by far winning. _Henry does not seem to be paying much attention, _Tessa thought. _On the contrary, he seems to be absentmindedly playing and letting his wife beat him. _Indeed, Henry was reading what seemed to be a blueprint for a new invention.

"Henry," Charlotte nearly begged. "Do please put a little effort into this game—I feel as if you are not mentally thinking about your moves." Henry nearly dropped his blueprint, and shook his head as if it would clear his thoughts. "Yes, dear," he said. He then moved his king into checkmate. Charlotte looked at him hopelessly.

"Here," Cecily said. "Would you mind if I intervened?"

Henry shook his head. "Not at all," he said. While he was saying this, Cecily took one of Charlotte's cream-colored bishops. After a while, Cecily began to close the differences between lost players of her and Charlotte's side.

_She's very talented, _Tessa thought. This did not make her feel much better.

"So," Charlotte said, breaking the silence around them. "Do you have anywhere to go, Cecily?"

Cecily hesitated. "No…," she said.

Charlotte looked almost upset. "Why did you not mention this before in passing?" She demanded in a motherly fashion.

Cecily shrugged. "The recent situations did not seem appropriate to mention the subject," she justified. Charlotte still looked worried. Then, a small yet hopeless smile stretched her lips.

It was the same one that Charlotte had smiled before she had asked Tessa if she wanted to stay at the Institute. _Please, no, _Tessa prayed. _This cannot be happening. _This would just give Cecily more opportunities to dally with Will.

"Cecily, if you would like…," Charlotte said carefully. She knew that she and Will had a complicated relationship. "I will not force the decision upon you, but would you like to stay under the protection of the Institute for now?"

Tessa wanted to say a word that would be an instant order to her room, but refrained from doing so. After all, she was the one that had become Cecily's friend and agreed to help Cecily make Will love her.

Cecily nodded, her eyes shining. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. She then ran over to Charlotte and embraced her with a Shadowhunter's strength. Charlotte seemed confused for a few seconds, and then returned the hug.

Over Charlotte's shoulder, Cecily's smile became a bit tainted from her thoughts. _My, I am a good actress, _she thought. _The whole lot of them seems to think I am a perfect angel. All I have to do is temporarily forget my hate for Downworlders, and even Charlotte forgives me for insulting them. _

Tessa saw this grin, and began to suspect Cecily's true character. _She is the one that said she despised Downworlders, _she reminded herself. _Perhaps she is not as innocent as we all think she is…_

But Tessa soon waved the thought away. _You just think this way because you are a Downworlder yourself, Tessa Gray, _she thought scathingly. _You have no right to blame your new friend with such accusations. _

"By the way," Cecily's voice interrupted Tessa's thoughts. "Why is Tessa staying at the Institute?" Tessa couldn't have cared less about if Cecily knew. It was not that private anymore, and Nate deserved to be warned about.

But Charlotte did not give the answer that Tessa thought she would. "Tessa's being chased by a man by the name of Mortmain," she explained. "and he is after Tessa because she is a Down—"

**What did you think? I will write another story if I get at least 62 reviews…62 because it's my lucky number. **

**PLEASE R&R~!**


	15. Tessa's Retold Tale of Two Cities

**Disclaimer: I don't own ID—it rightfully belongs to my favorite author, Cassie Clare!**

**I decided the rest of the plotline for TP last night, but now I forgot! . Sorry if it takes longer for me to write the fanfics from now on…the forgotten plotline is something I really wanna use!**

**BTW I'm aiming for 75 reviews, please! My next chapter is Will at the Devil's Tavern, so it'll be like a little rewind. :P**

"Tessa's being chased by a man by the name of Mortmain," Charlotte explained. "And he is after Tessa because she is a Down—"

Cecily narrowed her eyes, and looked at Tessa suspiciously. "Because you are a down—what?" She inquired.

Charlotte looked around nervously. "Because she is," Charlotte floundered, "A…ah, um…"

"I am downright hopeless!" Tessa interjected. "As my accent shows, I am an American. I know nothing of London, and could not manage on my own."

"Oh," Cecily said. "That makes sense."

"In any case," Charlotte continued, relief spreading across her complexion. "Tessa is here because we worry of her safety." Cecily nodded, and then looked at Tessa.

"I was thinking," She said, "that we could all stop by the restaurant nearby tonight for dinner." Charlotte looked surprised. "May I ask why?" she inquired. "There is nothing going on tonight…"

"I thought perhaps since I am joining the Institute," Cecily replied, "We should all have the opportunity to become closer acquaintances."

"Much obliged, Cecily," Charlotte said uneasily, "But I'm afraid that I would not be able to have the honor of doing so. You see, Henry and I are attending a meeting tonight at Benedict Lightwood's mansion."

Cecily's eyes widened. "I see," she said unhappily. "Then perhaps another night."

Tessa was surprised to see Cecily give up so easily. She would have thought Cecily would fight more stubbornly with Charlotte.

"Will that mean leaving us alone here?" Tessa asked. Charlotte nodded.

"Behave yourselves," she warned Tessa. "And do pass on the message to Will."

_Oh, I will, _Tessa thought. _Will Herondale needs to mature himself like a man. _She just had to dread him coming home from the Devil's Tavern.

**TESSA POV**

I spent the remainder of the time until supper reading _A Tale of Two Cities. _I have read the novel a thousand times, yet I still find some marvel in it every time I flip the pages. This time, my mind wandered about on the topic of Lucie Manette.

I wonder Lucie Manette ever hesitated in her choice of wedding Charles Darnay. If it was the right choice, or if she should have married Sydney Carton instead.

Sydney Carton was a cynical and depressed alcoholic—so the _correct _choice was Charles Darnay. I knew that Lucie would have had misfortune in marrying Sydney. Charles was better suited for her. However…

Was the _right _choice the same as the _preferred _choice? If Lucie had been in love with Sydney, would she still have chosen Charles because he was the "better" man for her?

The right choice for me, of course, was James. James Carstairs. But I had felt no affection for him—just a deep bond of friendship. The love between us had not been that of a man and woman.

Of course, Jem had admired me the way a man admires a woman and loves them. I had simply not been able to reciprocate those feelings. I felt guilty for rejecting him so, but to lie to him about my emotions would be further unacceptable.

When I had turned down Jem's confession, it was so I could possibly have a future with my preferred choice—Will. But he had no interest in me; he proved it so. It pained me when I thought of that, like salt being rubbed into a healing cut.

Then again, the cut was healing. At least, I hoped it was.

"Miss Tessa," Sophie startled me. I had not been expecting anyone, and I nearly fell off of my bed. "I am sorry for interrupting, but it is time for dinner now. Mr. Herondale is back now, as well."

I nearly groaned at the thought. A part of me had wanted him not to return. However, I hid that and stepped out of my room along with Sophie.

I fear this would be a rather unpleasant evening for the lot of us.

**Hahaha…Tessa is right. It will be an unpleasant evening for everyone! Well except for Jessamine who will just be admiring herself with the silverware like always…**

**Please R&R—let's aim for 75 reviews! Pretty please, PLEASE, review!**


	16. Gathering Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Infernal Devices. **

**Thanks for reviews so much in merely one day! I'm really happy. ^^ (As you can see clearly) Anyway, please review! (I'm not going to ask for a specific amount because I'm curious to see how many I'll get without a definite number. :3)**

**Meanwhile…**

Will Herondale looked down from the bridge he was standing on. Blackfriars Bridge was not the most pleasant place he'd ever been, but it was indeed a very calm place. The only noises were the sound of couples strolling quietly on the cobblestone, and the faint slapping of the water lapping the shore underneath him. It was a quite noiseless place; it was a perfect location to gather his wandering and unshaped thoughts.

The first of his worries was, of course, Tessa. He had let his walls down when he thought she had died; and that had resulted disastrously. Will had let Tessa know his true feelings he held for her—they had been as easy to read on his face as the pages of a book. A novel with very large, bold print. He groaned at the thought.

Now he had to make Tessa forget the inkling of love he had shown to her in the Sanctuary. By the Angel, she was so stubborn. No matter how hard he tried, how much he ridiculed her, she still persisted in wanting to be his friend.

Of course, in a way, Will wanted to be more than friends. He remembered a passage from a book he had read long ago when the hero proposed to the lady he loved. He had said, "My feelings for you have grown beyond mere feelings of friendship. They are so much more rare and precious than that of acquaintances." He smiled ruefully at that.

Tessa and Will had no future. They did not belong together; no, they should not even know each other. It had been a plain coincidence that they had met in the Dark House. It could have been anybody in that room, tied to the bed cruelly.

Even as he thought this, Will knew that he did not want it to be anybody but Tessa. He, no doubt, would not wind back time if he could to make sure he and Tessa would not meet.

But if he could rewind time, it would be the right thing to do.

The right thing and the thing people wanted to do were not always the same thing, was it? Will shook his head at the thought with a cold smile. If only they were the same thing.

There was also the problem of Cecily. His mind wandered to when they were 7.

_10 Years ago_

_Two children wandered about the field of flowers near the Blossomcrest Manor. The girl, her auburn hair shimmering in the sun, twirled around the raven black haired boy. She laughed, and ran like the wind. "Try to catch me, Will!" She teased. "Even you cannot catch me!" _

_The boy—Will—growled playfully and dashed after her. "I bet I can, Cecily," he contradicted her. The girl giggled, and increased her running to a sprint. _

_The two children ran about the fields, and soon enough reached a glade of trees. The girl named Cecily started to become tired, and resigned. "I give in for now," she admitted between gasps. "But someday, someday, I will beat you in a footrace!" _

_Will shook his head. "Dream on, Cecily," he mocked. "You could not even win against Gabriel!" Cecily stuck her pink tongue out and sat down. She then reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a few candies from Will's favorite shop. _

"_Would you like some?" She asked. "I brought a few to share."_

"_Much obliged," Will thanked. He picked the lime green one off of Cecily's palm and unwrapped it with a quick swipe of his fingers. He then popped it into his mouth carelessly and sat down next to his awaiting friend. . _

_Cecily laid a pink, sugar-coated candy on the bright green grass next to her and stuffed the rest back into her pocket. _

"_Say, Will," Cecily asked in a blunt fashion that would still remain in the future. "What is your life's ambition?" _

_Will seemed puzzled by the sudden inquiry. "My dreams?" He asked. Cecily nodded. _

"_Well…my dreams are to live a happy life, I suppose." Will answered. "I don't have a definite goal right now." _

"_I see," Cecily replied. "My dream is to marry you someday, Will!" She smiled as she said this, and a thin blush appeared on her cheeks._

"_Of course," Will answered. "You'll be so lovely when you grow up, Cecily." _

_The two children shared one of their smiles that they always smiled together. _

*End of Flashback*

Why had he so rashly promised her his hand in marriage? Will wanted to kick himself. He had meant it as a joke, of course. Cecily most likely did not remember the event herself; but she definitely recalled their close bond. Their connection had been very close.

There had even been a time when he loved Cecily—to the extent where it was not even friendship anymore. She had been his Parabatai, and during that time he had loved her too.

Why did his life need to be so complicated?

He sighed, and looked down at his reflection. He frowned, and picked up a pebble and destroyed the image. He, William Herondale, hated himself more than he thought possible. He wounded everyone surrounded him.

Will could not bear to see his reflection anymore. It was like looking at an invincible enemy—no matter how much you shattered them, they would always come back to haunt you. The only way to kill them was to sacrifice yourself—something he did not rather want to do.

Unable to gather his thoughts, Will sighed and started walking back to the Institute.

Little did he know of the unfortunate events that were about to come.

**Please review! :D I will be so happy if you do. **


	17. Ideal Women and Royal Blue

**Disclaimer: I don't own ID...this is getting old. **

**Hope you like this chapter! Please review more please… (I have 84 reviews right now.)**

Tessa barely noticed Sophie assisting her wear her new dress. The only mere inkling of what was going on around her was the color of her satin dress—royal blue. Her dainty shoes were also that color. And the reason she was aware of that was because Will had once commented on the color blue. He had said it rather suited her, she recalled.

Not that she, Tessa Gray, had anything to care about what Will Herondale said.

_Ugh, _Tessa thought. _Everything I notice seems to relate itself most definitely with that boy. Why can't he just leave me and my thoughts alone? _

"Miss," Sophie called Tessa back to reality. "You are nearly ready for tonight's evening." She then added a few hairpins into Tessa's hair. They were real aquamarine jewels carved into the shape of flowers that sparkled gorgeously in light.

"Much obliged," Tessa thanked. "So I take it that only Will, Jem, Cecily—"She broke off at her friend's name, and suppressed a shudder. Why did even SHE have to remind her of Will?

"—and me." Tessa finished her sentence. Sophia looked at her strangely, and nodded. "Gabriel had some business to attend to," she added.

Tessa nodded in reply, and allowed Sophie to lead her to Cecily's room a few blocks away. She had promised Cecily that she would help her dress, though she had no clue what a girl that grew up in the Blossomcrest Manor would need assistance with. Perhaps she could not lace up her own corset.

"Tessa, my friend!" Cecily called out to her before she even reached the room. "Would you please help me dress?"

Tessa nodded in agreement to please her new acquaintance, but Sophie had a look of doubt in her beautiful eyes.

"Are you quite sure you do not require my assistance, miss?" She asked to Cecily. "Miss Tessa is a wonderful friend, no doubt but her ability in dressing—"

"Quite sure," Cecily rudely cut off Sophie off. "Come along, Tessa. We need no disagreeable servant to help us." Sophie looked rather offended at this comment, but chose to say nothing as she was a servant. However, she cast a dark look in Tessa's direction.

Tessa almost swore Sophie was thinking "_Mrs. Branwell has invited another Jessamine to the London Institute, has she not?"_

She shook the idea out her mind, and followed Cecily into her room. She almost tripped in surprise.

Compared to what it had been before Cecily had resided in her room, it was a complete palace. She had cleaned up the place a decent bit, and added her own belongings to the formerly empty room.

"I had some money removed from the bank to purchase some new possessions," Cecily explained condescendingly. "My particular favorite is that mirror over there." She pointed at the hanging oval next to her oak dresser. It was silver, with rubies glazed on the edges. Tessa's eyes widened. With that amount of money, Cecily could have no doubt bought herself another house!

But Tessa was glad that she was here to stay. Although she seemed a bit like a conflict at first, she seemed to have to potential to make Will happy and become Tessa's new friend.

"But that was not what I wished to discuss with you," Cecily said.

"Then what is it, may I ask?" Tessa inquired. She was puzzled. Had Cecily not desired Tessa's mere company?

"You do recall your promise to cooperate with me in making Will love me?" Cecily replied with a question to Tessa's question.

Tessa nodded almost suspiciously now. What did this and tonight's dinner have to do with anything?

"You see…," Cecily begun almost _nervously. _"You do realize I have not seen Will for a while now?"

Tessa bobbed her head again. She pitied Cecily for not being able to be with the one she loved for quite some time now.

Even if the person she loved was the same as the one Tessa loved. Even if Cecily would win Will's heart in the end.

Even if Tessa's heart would smash like porcelain when it happened.

"So I was hoping…," Cecily said expectantly, "If you could help me become the ideal woman for him. I have not known his tastes for a while, and he has most definitely changed a bit."

"His ideal woman?" Tessa repeated.

"Yes," Cecily confirmed. "His ideal woman."

"But…," Tessa argued weakly. "Should you change yourself for him?"

"Is he not worth it?" Cecily replied.

"Well, he might be. But I do not think that it would be right to change yourself. Will should give his heart away to the true you; not an image you create to match his preferences."

Cecily's eyes flashed. _Why will she not listen to me? _She thought with anger and true intention. _She is my friend; she should just bend to my will like others have. I have given her the opportunity to become my friend so I could take advantage of her. _

"Are you telling me to change my decisions?" Cecily asked in a deadly manner of a snake that petrifies its prey before killing it. "This is not your life—it is mine, and not yours to control."

Tessa cringed at the sudden change of tone of Cecily's voice. This was not the usual, sweet Cecily she knew. (A/N: No Tessa, Cecily's not sweet.)

"All right," she gave in. "I'll help you with whatever I can."

Cecily smiled her sugary smile again. "Much obliged," she thanked in her pretended character again. "You could start by choosing the dress you think Will would like the best."

**Okay, fine this wasn't the dinner chapter. It sorta drabbled on like this and I didn't have room…but I promise what will be on the next chapter! Next chapter will be Tessa choosing Cecily's dress, and the dinner. **

**Oh…and here is a tiny teaser for next chapter: "You promised to help me with all your heart, did you not? Since you are my friend?" ~You can guess who said that. **

**Please review! **


	18. Stolen Beauty

**Disclaimer: I don't own ID. **

**Since this is a good time to mention it, I want to have your opinions. Is this fanfic getting too long? Please tell me how much longer this fanfic should be. Please review or PM me of your opinion. **

**Please R&R! I've got 93 reviews right now…**

"I believe Will would favor this one," Tessa decided and pointed at the rose dress. "It would complement your fair skin and auburn hair very well."

Tessa was picking what dress Cecily would wear to impress Will for tonight's dinner. Cecily owned quite a few dresses in many colors—rose, green, white, purple, and black. To Tessa's surprise and relief, Cecily owned no blue dresses. Cecily had a very similar hair color to Tessa's, so she had been worried that she and Cecily would look similar.

Tessa didn't even realize that the true reason why she cared whether Cecily had a blue dress was that she was afraid Will would notice Cecily over her.

"Truly?" Cecily asked. "Would it not make me stand out exceptionally?"

Tessa nodded. "It would look absolutely gorgeous on you," she assured. "Will shall definitely compliment it, just like he did so to me for this royal blue dress!"

Cecily's eyes narrowed. "He complemented that dress on you?" She asked. "What exactly did he say?"

Tessa racked her mind. "That royal blue looks lovely on you, Tess," she recalled. Even in the imitation of his voice, Tessa's heart throbbed. When would he start conversing with her again? "Your brown hair and that color looks enchanting."

Somehow, when she let out the words to Cecily, it felt wrong. They had been the only moment when Will had seemed pleasant to her. It felt as if those words should have stayed locked in only her heart forever.

"In any case," Cecily demanded. "He said that royal blue and brown hair looked enchanting together?" Tessa nodded doubtfully, wondering what Cecily was thinking. She could tell by her friend's face that Cecily was indeed planning something.

"Could you, by any chance…," Cecily asked. "Let me borrow that dress for tonight?"

Tessa's eyes widened.

Cecily wanted to borrow her dress? But this was her favorite dress; the one that Will had said looked lovely on her…

She felt like she had been pushed up against a wall—there was no escape. She had promised Cecily to help her no matter what, yet… A freezing feeling frosted her heart.

"You promised to help me with all your heart, did you not? Since you are my friend?" Cecily pressed.

Tessa nodded slowly. What chance did she have with Will, anyway? He had already claimed he did not love her. It was no use anyway. Cecily deserved Will wholeheartedly.

"I could use those beautiful aquamarine hairpins, too," Cecily added.

Tessa's gorgeous hairpins joined her favorite dress on the floor as she undressed so Cecily could wear them.

**At Dinner**

"Oh, my!" Jessamine exclaimed when Cecily and Tessa came into the dining room. Will and Jem were already there. "You look wonderful!" She only looked at Cecily when she said this.

Cecily was beautiful. She was wearing the royal blue dress, the skirts flowing like clouds around her. The aquamarine hairpins sparkled like her eyes in the chandelier's bright light.

Tessa stood behind her friend, wearing a faded red dress. The skirt was modestly straight, and looked like something she would wear on a typical day. Her hair hung around her shoulders, no longer elegantly wavy.

Tessa had asked Cecily if she could borrow one of her dresses, but Cecily had disagreed. "I think you should wear what you own," she suggested. "It will look more…you."

Tessa hadn't known that Cecily wanted Tessa to fade away at tonight's dinner as much as possible.

Will's eyes widened. "You look good," was all he managed. No doubt he was admiring Cecily's gorgeous complexion and stunning dress.

The dress that was hers. She slightly regretted letting Cecily borrow it.

Tessa watched as Will talked with Cecily, and Jem talked (for the first time in a while) with Jessamine.

Her heart cringed every time she saw Will and Cecily smile at each other, and Will look at Cecily like she was the goddess of beauty.

She didn't know if she could bear the remainder of this dinner. She didn't know that there was worse to come.

**So that's the end of that fanfic chapter! It was getting kinda long for my standards so…**

**Please review! **


	19. Hated by Will

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cassie Clare's awesome books. **

**I'm gonna start using legit tweets from Cassie now…hope you guys don't mind. I think it will make my story sound at least a bit more like the real thing. They are in italics, BTW.**

**Please R&R! I've got 103 reviews now…thanks so much! It's a selfish request, I know—but please review!**

TESSA POV

I silently pushed her food around on my dish while listening to everyone else around me converse with each other. I felt no need to join the conversation, for it seemed there was no place for me. Will and Cecily were wrapped up in a discussion about their past together, while Jem was (obviously) having the pleasure of being bored having to hear Jessamine talking on and on about dresses and other fashion accessories.

While I was quietly cutting my steak into smaller portions, Cecily and Will's conversation caught my attention. They were speaking about Downworlders. Unable to resist, I dropped an ear into their chatting.

"So, Will," Cecily stated. "Have you heard about Camille Belcourt? The scheming witch attempted to put an end to De Quincey's life. How stupid."

I tensed, and I saw Will do the same. Camille had been trying to help us, amidst her own intentions. Cecily had no right to speak rudely of her, Downworlder or not.

"Well…," Will hesitated slightly before speaking again. "She could have had an interior motive that was worthwhile."

Cecily snorted slightly in a very unladylike fashion. "A _vampire baroness _with a worthy intent?" She mocked. "I'm afraid you are losing your mind."

This conversation had caught Jem's attention now too. He had excused himself from Jessamine's conversation to listen in, like me.

"Maybe," Will murmured. I was surprised. The William Herondale I knew would have retorted something quite ungentlemanly. I had not expected such a civilized and uncertain remark.

Then I understood. Will did not have the willpower to disagree with his friend. He had been responsible for her near death—he probably felt that a great deal when he conversed with Cecily.

"But I'm sure you'll agree with me on this point," Cecily continued on. "Downworlders are filthy creatures much lower in status than us Shadowhunters."

I gripped the fork I was holding tight, until my knuckles turned bone white. Even if Cecily was my friend, she had no right to speak so offensively about my kind. I felt tears starting to form behind my eyelids. I closed my eyes to control my emotions.

There was a silence once I opened my eyes once more. Will had still not said anything.

_Please, _I begged Will in my mind. _Don't agree with her. You are aware of my status as a Downworlder—don't betray our friendship. _

I watched Will with wide eyes as he slowly nodded. "They are," he decided. "They taint the legend of the Shadow-World."

"William!" Jem said sharply. He flinched just enough to be visible, but did not apologize nor take back his hurtful words.

I sat there, frozen. I could not sense what the others were talking about; no, I was much too distraught for that. How could Will say such a horrible thing?

It wasn't…right.

Even though he had said straight out that he felt no feelings of love for me, it still burned like flames.

"Tessa, Will!" Jem's voice brought me back to around the dinner table. "Come with me outside for a moment."

Will stood up, refusing to look at me. If I had strength to do it, I probably would have slapped him, or at least injure him. But I felt too shocked and hurt to do anything physical. I used just about all my strength just to follow Jem and Will out of the dining room.

After exiting the dining room, Jem led Will and I out of the London Institute and stopped right in front of the gates. He did not lead us any farther, to my relief. We were still safe inside the Institute's ground.

Jem's expression could have easily killed off a thousand Greater Demons.

"Will," his voice contained dark fury. "How could you say such a thing in front of Tessa? I know that Cecily is dear to you, but there was no excuse to such hurtful words!"

Will looked almost scared at Jem's anger. I understood clearly why. Jem had probably never been this livid to him. Ever.

However, Will found his voice again within a few seconds. "Is it wrong to express my true feelings?" He shot back. "It has nothing to do with you, James."

Although I had just begun to recover from the shock of Will's prior statement, a new despair washed over me. Will hated Downworlders?

Once he had said it out in words, it all made sense. Will had always ridiculed me, never openly accepted me like the others did. He hated Downworlders, which had invoked his hostility on me as well.

I watched Will's face through a veil of tears. He was staring at Jem almost resentfully now. I hated crying in front of people, especially Will. But I just couldn't hold in the sobbing anymore. I had enough of this; Will's tormenting, my pain, and worst of all, what Cecily had done to my life.

_Jem stared back at Will. "God damn you," he said, and hit Will across the face, sending him spinning. He didn't lose his footing, but fetched up against the side of the gate, his hand to his cheek. His mouth was bleeding. He looked at Jem with total astonishment._

I felt as astonished as Will did that my tears stopped trickling from my eyes. "Jem…?" I said breathlessly. He looked at me strangely, almost uncomprehendingly. But all he said in reply was, "Get Will back inside the Institute."

I looked for Will, but he was already gone.

**And that's it, people! Please review! Hoping for at least five reviews or MORE! :D**

**PS and for those who noticed, I changed the teaser a bit. Instead of "fetched up against the side of the carriage," I wrote "fetched up against the side of the gate." I had to change the teaser a bit to fit the story. **


	20. The Only Thing that will Love Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own ID. **

**So for this fanfic, please keep in mind that Cecily still has no knowledge that Tessa is a Downworlder. Please R&R!**

NO POV

By the time Tessa and Jem had returned to the dining room, Cecily had finished eating. Will had mysteriously disappeared, and nobody felt the need to search for him. She sat down next to Cecily, and laid her head on her arms. She didn't feel like looking at anyone, for she was aware of the tracks tears had stained on her pale skin. Nobody has ever seen her cry—at least until the Shadowhunters came along.

However, Cecily chose to attempt to engage in conversation with an obviously upset Tessa. "Tessa," Cecily asked very impolitely, "What has happened?" Tessa merely shook her head. How could she tell her friend what had transpired between her and Will without giving away her true identity—a Downworlder?

"Suit yourself," Cecily said irritably after she realized she would receive no answer. "I'll be in my room if anybody requires my presence." She rose from the table, leaving and Jem alone together.

Jem cleared his throat, shattering the empty silence. "My condolences for William's actions," he said. "I cannot believe that he was capable of such hurtful words."

Tessa shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

Jem noticed this, and started to rise from his chair. "Would you like me to leave you to gather your thoughts?" He asked. "I will so if you like."

Tessa nodded slightly, but that sufficed as an affirmation. Jem bid Tessa farewell and walked back to his room, saying Will was most likely there.

Tessa sat at the table, letting her tears finally escape from her eyes.

_How could have Will been so blunt? _She thought looking through a veil of water. _I know he has no feelings of love for me, yet I still…_

_Even after he has done this to me, why do I still love him?_

_God, is this the punishment you bestow the children of Lilith? So the one I love, no matter who will not reciprocate my love? Will hates me, Nate is disgusted by me, and my parents are gone. _

Thinking these thoughts, sleep started to embrace Tessa. _This familiar darkness is the only thing that will love me, _were her last thoughts before she completely went under.

The creaking of the Institute gates woke Tessa, startling her to life. She couldn't remember why she was here.

Then, she remembered. She had fallen asleep, dwelling upon despairing thoughts and forgetting to return to her bedroom.

She slowly stood up, pins and needles in her unstable-from-sleep legs. She quickly lit a candle with a somewhat clumsy swipe of a match. When she saw the faces of the enterers, she realized it was Charlotte and Henry.

"Tessa!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Why are you still awake? It is half past midnight; you should be in bed like a proper lady should."

"I…was thirsty so I wanted to go get some water." Tessa said. Her hoarse voice, raw from crying before, added a touch of conviction to her quick lie.

"Well, hurry and drink some water." Henry said. I nodded, and hurried toward the kitchen to retrieve some water.

Suddenly recalling my status as a lady, I fetched some glasses of water for Charlotte and Henry as well. They both thanked me, mostly out of politeness. I could tell they were talking about a very serious situation.

"So what shall we do?" Henry asked anxiously to his wife. "Such a large company engaged in actions against Clave Law…this is too much to handle merely by 2 people."

Charlotte's eyebrows knitted together, something she always did when she was concentrating. "We will have to send Will and the others," she decided. "They will have to agree as well."

This intrigued Tessa a little bit. What could be so serious that Charlotte was forced to rely upon everyone's help? "Pardon me," Tessa asked. "Is something the matter?"

Charlotte and Henry exchanged a few glances. "You are not required to tell me," Tessa said quickly. "I'm sorry for my abruptness and overly large curiosity. "

"No," Charlotte replied. "I suppose it is best if you know what is happening—after you get some adequate sleep." Tessa nodded, suddenly aware of the time of night.

"I shall see you tomorrow," Tessa excused herself. She then walked back to her room.

The last part of the conversation she heard was, "—Cecily and Tessa must". She wondered what that was about.

She supposed she had to wait till the sun broke over the sky, at least.

**SORRY for not writing for so long! Please review—have 112 reviews right now. **


	21. Temporary Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own ID.**

**So thanks for so many reviews! I have 127—so happy! (If you can't tell already) Sorry, I'm a sucker for reviews. **

**Enjoy! **

Tessa woke up unwillingly to the blinding sunlight cascading in from her window. She groaned, not wanting to get out of her comfortable bed. She rolled around for a while, waiting for the tempting waves of sleep to pull her under again.

As she rolled around, her thoughts drifted around her again. Suddenly, reality came back to her.

She remembered about the secretive conversation that had been transpiring between Charlotte and Henry the previous night. Charlotte _**had **_promised to inform her and the others (including Will—her heart throbbed with rejection) about the content of the conversation, hadn't she?

Curious yet somewhat drawn in by suspense, Tessa decided she should wake and best be off to breakfast. She glanced at the wooden clock Jem had given her a while ago to check the time. To her alarm, it was already half past 8. She hurried to put on her corset and her second favorite dress (a worn plum purple dress with a somewhat puffed sleeves).

At the breakfast table, everyone was gathered around. But even Tessa could see this was nowhere near as orderly as it should be.

"B-but, Charlotte," Jessamine whined. "Must I go off and dirty my hands with demon blood with the others? I am a lady, not a killer!"

"You are a Shadowhunter, Jessamine," Henry said gently but firmly. "You may be a beautiful lady, but there are times you must do your work as well."

"Why cannot I go with just my Parabatai?" Will demanded. "Is there are purpose in bringing Jessamine and the others on this mission?"

"Tessa's skills may be useful if she chooses to assist us," Charlotte retaliated. "And Jessie and Cecily are both skilled Shadowhunters."

Will's frown grew deeper. Then, he noted Tessa's presence. Tessa felt a faint flutter of hope that he would greet her kindly as if nothing happened, but Will merely looked away in ignorance. _He really does hate Downworlders, _Tessa thought dispiritedly.

"Miss Tessa!" Sophie exclaimed. "Do sit down; your pancakes are getting cold."

Tessa obliged, and looked at the Branwell couple expectantly for a good explanation. Charlotte looked at Henry, who nodded and cleared his throat. "I'll explain," he said carefully.

"Well, you see," Henry started. "You recall that meeting Charlotte and I attended last night?" Without waiting for a response from anyone, he continued.

"The Enclave has discovered a tainted company—one that deals with illegal laws and bends the Enclave's rules. It is the Hansford Association, and we believe Mr. Hansford keeps in store a high number of demonic tools. Charlotte and I must admit that this large company is too much for just the two of us, so we would like to request your help—"Henry pointed at everyone at the table—"To assist us in this arrest."

Tessa swallowed, and her sudden uneasy state was not due to Mr. Hansford. It was because Charlotte had implied that Will and herself were to be going on a mission. Together. Not to mention Cecily as well to add to the already complicated conflict.

"We really do need your support," Charlotte nearly pleaded. "Please put aside your personal quarrels with each other for a while and complete your duty as a Shadowhunter!"

Tessa hesitated. She knew that it would be like walking into the mouth of a hungry Ravener demon—dangerous, and an expected threat. But the lives of mundanes and Downworlders alike were at risk if this man named Hansford truly harbored demonic tools.

"I understand," she heard herself say. "I too will participate." She looked at Will, and for the first time since their fight they locked eyes.

Tessa saw the unsaid words that Will could not say, and understood. Will wanted her to forgive him for at least now, so they could save lives that were in peril every second. She nodded, and the stiffness of his shoulders relaxed.

But Tessa didn't see Cecily, whose eyes narrowed in suspicion. She didn't see that Cecily would prioritize everyone else's safety over Tessa's either. To Cecily, Tessa was merely a tool.

**CLIFFHANGER! :P Anyway, what will Cecily do? And what will happen on this dangerous quest to stop Hansford! **

**Please review, although I already have 127 reviews. Please? **


	22. Hansford

**Disclaimer: I don't own ID.**

…**I have 138 reviews! 3 If you can't tell, I'm very happy. **

"What plan have we formed?" Cecily whispered. "We've infiltrated Hansford's mansion, yes…but are we to do anything?"

Will's lips quirked up into the familiar smile that made Tessa's heart throb. "Of course," he replied. "We seek out Mr. Hansford and give him the punishment he deserves."

"What you just stated is our objective," Jem said mildly. "Not an actual plan."

Will shrugged his shoulders, causing a wave of panic through the others around him. Jessamine rolled her eyes almost in distaste, while Tessa and Jem looked at Will apprehensively.

"In any case," Jem concluded. "I suppose we should go seek out Mr. Hansford and demand him to turn over all his demonic weapons—if he has any, that is—and come with us to Institute."

"Charlotte and Henry are not present," Tessa said nervously. "Perhaps we should wait until they return from their investigation—,"

"Nonsense," Cecily replied. "That is yet another liability that Hansford could use to escape from us."

"But I'm afraid—," Tessa started, but was cut off my Will's silencing hand.

"Be quiet," he hissed. "I hear someone coming." A sudden silence exposed the faint yet loudening sound of shoes padding down the hallway. Will beckoned everyone to hide behind the large stone pillar.

But it was too late.

"Who's there?" A voice growled sharply. Will, Jem, and Cecily took out their seraph blades, waiting to speak their names so to attack the stranger.

"Who's there?" The voice repeated. "Master Hansford will make you sorry that you scum decided to sneak about!"

Jem's face showed sudden astonishment, as if he had an idea. He drew out his stele and quickly drew a rune in the air around his companions. _What is he doing at this crucial moment? _Tessa thought frantically. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Why do we have to tell YOU?" Will said rudely. Cecily shot him a look that could kill, saying _Great. Now you have revealed us! _

But something very strange occurred. Will's voice _changed_, and suddenly Tessa failed to tell whether his voice was male or female, high or low, thin or deep. It was as if Jem's rune had mutated it.

The owner of the voice came into view. It was a short, stocky man with tousled blond hair. He stood fiercely there, with a blackly glowing sword in his hand.

_Is that a seraph blade? _Tessa wondered. _No, the light emitting from it is too gloomy to be of the Angel Raziel's. _

Will drew his breath sharply when he took in the sight of the blade. "A blade cursed by Abbadon," he hissed. "How did the bloody fool get his filthy hands on THAT?"

Confused by his anger, Tessa turned to Jem. "Blades cursed by a Greater Demon are more superior to a seraph blade," Jem explained. "Will cannot fight long against this man if he is in possession of Abbadon's blade."

"You cannot hide forever," the stocky man said tauntingly. "I may not be able to see or hear you, but I can still take you to the dungeon." He raised his arm into the air, and another man arrived. This man was pale and stringy, obviously lacking proper nutrition.

"Take them to the dungeons," the stocky man ordered. "I will send Hansford down to see them later…if they survive."

"Perfect," Will whispered. "He's taking us right to our enemy."

Then, he and the others let the stringy man take them to a shadowy room.

Tessa hoped Will knew what he was doing.

A few hours later, Jessamine began to complain at a very fierce rate.

"How long will I be chained to this wall?" She whined. "I'll have scars upon my wrists soon!"

"Be quiet," Cecily grumbled. "We'll all be having scars upon our wrists soon enough."

Suddenly, the door opened. Everyone fell into a silence.

_Please let the rune Jem drew still work, _Tessa prayed.

"Well," a man said. He had a pleasant voice, with just a touch of an accent Tessa failed to place. "I see I've had some uninvited rats sneaking around my threshold." Jessamine made a face about being called a rat, but held her silence.

"Not to mention you have placed a spell or such on yourselves to shroud yourselves from my view," he continued.

"What business do you have with us," Tessa inquired with a stronger voice than she thought she could muster.

"Well, you see," Hansford said with the same tone of voice, "Demonic tools are not what I am aiming for."

Will raised his eyebrows at this. "Then what is your goal?" He asked.

Hansford's lips quirked up into a delighted smile. "I see I have perked your interest," he said proudly. "Since I suppose you have no means of escape—," he paused for a dramatic effect, "I shall tell you."

He took out a jeweled bracelet made of silver.

**Sorry I haven't been writing for long…did you like this chapter, if so, please review! **


	23. Fiona's Bracelet

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Infernal Devices…all wonderful credit goes to Ms. Cassandra Clare!**

**I apologize for not writing as often as some of you would prefer; I won't hide the reason why I did not, either. The reason was… *drumroll* summer laziness. So again, I apologize for my procrastination!**

Jessamine's eyes widened in longing as Hansford displayed the lovely accessory in front of her and the others. "If only Charlotte let me purchase that," she sighed, earning a look of repulsion from Cecily. "This is no time to be admiring the enemy's riches," she hissed. "Only heaven knows what that could be!"

Hansford simply smiled. Tessa did not find the grin charming—it had no feeling of warmth, just an aura of pride. "If I were to assume your identities," he began, "I would believe you to be Shadowhunters."

Will's lips formed a lopsided smirk. "And if we were?" He inquired. "Would it mean anything you?"

Hansford chuckled. "Sir," he said between quiet laughter, "The owner of this bracelet was indeed one of you."

Jem's eyes widened. All evidence of their kind out of the property of the Clave lost was always reported to the archives. Apparently one small trinket has slipped past them, or was not reported correctly. "Whose is it?" He questioned.

"Such a direct question," the other man replied. "Though since you are prisoners at this moment, I suppose no harm will befall me if I tell you—her name was Fiona."

A sharp intake of breath came from Jem. "That is the woman who was trialed a while ago," he whispered to Tessa, so low the others had no chance of hearing him. "We found evidence of her suicide just last month."

Not hearing Jem at all, Hansford put the bracelet near Tessa onto a simple, rotting wooden table and began his story.

"Many years ago, I once worked with a charming young woman—Fiona, the owner of this bracelet. I treasured her more than my own soul. We created weapons together—against the Clave. She defied her position for me countless times. Even Greater Demons commended our efforts, and blessed us with their powers. I thought this bliss would never cease to change.

I was wrong.

After all, Fiona was a Shadowhunter. She was tried under the Mortal Sword because her friend informed the Clave on her secret, and she nearly betrayed me for her own life. Luckily for me, I had a spy within the court of the trial. He…let us say, cleaned up the entire mess, leaving no witnesses. He then took Fiona away from the wretched place.

Guilt haunted Fiona for the rest of the time she spent with me. She blamed herself for the deaths of her fellow Shadowhunters. No matter how much I assured her no part of it pointed blame to her, she would deny it fiercely. I had no idea of what went on during the hours I peacefully dreamed after that.

It was too late when knowledge dawned upon me. She had been sacrificing bits of her soul each night to a Greater Demon, so her humanity—as well as her guilt—would be eaten away. The pain of remorse was too heavy a weight for her fragile soul to hold.

She suddenly disappeared; she only left me a note saying what had transpired between her and the Demon and begged not to search for her.

But how could I not? I hunted down the Demon, and sacrificed _everything _for this bracelet.

This bracelet belonged to Fiona, and the Demon had been storing her soul inside of it. He gave it to me graciously, promising me that if Fiona was in this world, she would be unable to stay away from this link she created to Earth."

A silence hovered in the air for a few moments as Tessa and the others took this in. Finally, Will's voice shattered the silence.

"We will assist you," he said in a hoarse voice. "We misunderstood you; the task you were trying to accomplish was indeed a good one."

_What is that boy doing? _Tessa thought in bewilderment. She looked at Jem, only to see that he was smiling in triumph. _It must be an act, _Tessa thought, extremely relieved.

Hansford nodded. "That is very kind of you," he said, his voice slightly warmer than before. "But I advise you not try to escape or hurt me—a Greater Demon has blessed me with a power none of you have. You cannot touch me unless I bid it to be so."

With that, the binds holding Tessa and the other's wrists dissolved, and they were free.

"I also request you erase the obscuring rune," Hansford continued. "Please do so."

Jessamine looked at Will in a manner of thinking, _have you finally broke? Do not let Jem undo his Rune! _

"Of course," Jem said smoothly, earning himself the equivalent of a Greater Demon glare from Cecily. "Please wait a moment, if you do not mind."

"Much obliged," Hansford thanked.

Jem was acting, Tessa realized. He was consuming time for their benefit, so they could think up another plan.

Tessa's eyes wandered around the dungeon, looking for a possible tool she could use against Hansford. Her vision whirled as she searched frantically. Her eyes landed on the bracelet.

If it had been a possession of Fiona…her mind clicked.

But if she transformed into Fiona, her identity being a Downworlder would be revealed to Cecily.

Tessa couldn't think straight. There was no doubt Cecily would become her enemy if her status as a Downworlder was discovered. This threat concerned her, but saving herself would put her friends in danger.

It was one or the other—saving herself or the others.

Tessa glanced at Will's face. He looked the same as always, calculating, never fearing his own demise.

Seeing his face firmed her resolve. She reached for the silver bracelet.

***Dramatic music* What will happen? Will Tessa's plan work? **

**Please review! I love having reviews, so hoping for at least 5. **


	24. Fragile Beauty

**Disclaimer: I don't own ID. Cassie Clare does, who I believe is the most talented writer out there. Her work makes mine looks like the remains of a destroyed Ravener demon (which Clary killed, BTW.). **

**Hi, SSV here! I'm really sorry for not updating…it's been about 2 months since I even LOOKED at Microsoft Word. .; I tried to make this chapter a tad longer as an apology…**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Jem was the first to realize what Tessa was planning to do. In his alarm, he nearly lost the hold on this stele. He attempted to stop Tessa- what if she got herself hurt, or worse?

Then he understood there was no way to stop her. Tessa was strong for someone so new to the Shadow-world; he was sure she could do this. All she needed was someone to distract Hansford while she took the bracelet.

"Hansford," Jem started. The other man's eyes left the bracelet (to which Tessa's hasty hand was extending towards) to look towards the voice he heard.

"Yes, my dear man?" He inquired. Jem started to dread. If Hansford could tell apart male and female voices now, the Rune was starting to decay by itself. _Tessa, please make haste, _he prayed.

"If you would please be so kind to tell us more of Miss Fiona, we might be able to retrieve some information about her," Jem said in an eager voice in which only a sliver of falseness could be detected. Meanwhile, Tessa managed to wrap her fingers around Fiona's bracelet.

"Of course," Hansford said in a cautious voice, yet his willingness overflowing on his expression. He still did not notice the bracelet was now in Tessa's hand, and started rambling about Fiona.

_Please make this work, _Tessa pleaded to God in her mind. In the corner of her eye, she saw Cecily watching her curiously. Indecision sliced through her mind—this was the last time Cecily would see her as a friend. But she had to do this, or else they would no longer be in this world.

Tessa skimmed Fiona's mind. At first she only saw blankness. She realized it was the vacant part of Fiona's soul that she had sold to the demon. Tessa coaxed the remaining bit to come out, silently comforting the woman that had sold her soul for salvation. Suddenly, Fiona's voice whispered a question.

_Why do I always hurt the ones I love? _The voice sobbed.

The melodic voice brought memories washing into Tessa. They were full of sadness—grief for her lost friends, guilt for leaving her beloved Hansford's side, and depression at what she had caused, the wounds she had opened in the ones she loved. Tessa almost choked on the flood of despair that had crushed Hansford's lover. She couldn't take it anymore—Fiona's pain was too much for her to bear. She lost her hold on Fiona's soul.

For a moment, she was afraid she had not properly transformed into Fiona.

Yet when she opened her eyes, something felt different. She looked down at the bracelet, only to see Fiona staring back at her with alarmed eyes. Tessa envied her beauty. Hansford's lover was like a woman drawn to fit the image of "fragile beauty". Fiona's hair was the color of dark bronze. Her figure was slight, and her deep green eyes seemed gentle and naïve at first sight. However, the depths of them showed nothing but despair. Even if Tessa was an imposter, she could not hide the openly despairing woman that used to be at Hansford's side from showing.

Snapping out of her reverie, Tessa looked around her. Will was looking at her, still calculating but worry for her sparking in his eyes. _Or perhaps it is merely your hope making you imagine things, _Tessa scolded herself. Jessamine was, as predictably shallow as she was, still admiring the bracelet. Although this ignited some annoyance with Jessamine in Tessa, what truly bothered her was the expression on Cecily's face.

Cecily's expression showed nothing but pure horror and disgust. It showed no resemblance to the girl Tessa knew, or thought she knew.

Tessa couldn't stand looking at her former friend any longer. She quickly averted her gaze to Jem, and nodded. Jem hesitantly sliced through the air with his stele, making everyone but Tessa visible to Hansford.

"Ah!" Hansford stopped incoherently telling about Fiona and looked pleasantly around at Will, Jem, Jessamine, and Cecily. "I see that you have chosen to reveal yourselves to me—what a wise choice."

"Not all of us," Cecily blurted. _Let's see how that Downworlder bitch deals with this, _she thought smugly. "Another actually accompanied us here, and her name is—"

Jem clapped his hand over Cecily's mouth, giving her a look worthy of a Greater Demon. Will also gave his childhood friend an angry look.

"Really?" Hansford said pleasantly, though Tessa swore she detected a note of threat in his voice. "Would you be so kind to introduce the young lady to—" He paused, and looked at the table.

"WHERE IS MY BRACELET?" Hansford thundered, losing all acts of gentlemanliness. "It is my only lead to—" He was cut off by a musical voice.

"Do you mean me, love?" Tessa said, stepping out of the obscuring spell that had been shielding her.

Hansford's eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw. "Fiona?" He whispered weakly.

"Of course," Tessa assured him. "I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you." _I truly hope my act is working, _Tessa thought frantically. _If he detects anything strange about me, no doubt he will question me until I am revealed. _

"You have come back," Hansford breathed, completely forgetting the group of Shadowhunters still in his presence. "That is all that matters to me."

Tessa pondered desperately what she was supposed to say next, but was spared from her fate. Instead, something worse happened.

Hansford swept Tessa into his arms, and pressed his lips hungrily against hers. Tessa gasped, and looked over his head to Jem. He looked slightly hurt, and a stab of guilt hit Tessa as she realized he had not completely stopped loving her yet. However, Will's face showed none but something possibly past murderous. It thrilled her to know he still slightly cared about her.

Hansford had begun to open his eyes, so Tessa forced herself to part her lips slightly to distract him again. She found it was a mistake, for Hansford took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Tessa, though thoroughly disgusted, reached around his neck as if entwining him closer, but she signaled her friends to escape.

When she did so, she also noticed two punctures on her wrist. _That is probably where Fiona put an end to her own life, _Tessa thought sadly. _But I cannot let Hansford notice it, for they will reveal my identity. These wounds do not look like ones someone would survive from. _

Tessa quickly pulled up the sleeve of her white dress to conceal the marks as best as she could. When she then looked past the man holding her, she saw her friends still there. She signaled them to escape, more forcefully this time.

Jem looked torn between the door and Tessa, but was saved the decision. Cecily grabbed Will and Jem both (they were both too staggered by Hansford and Tessa to react properly) and dragged them towards the door. Jessamine followed uncertainly.

_Thank goodness they escaped, _were Tessa's last happy thoughts as Hansford pushed her roughly to the floor and lay down on top of her. She did not know what was going to happen to her, nor did she want to know.

Far from the dungeons yet still in Hansford's territory, Will shouted so loud Jessamine almost put a Silencing Rune on him.

"How could we have left Tessa there with that…" he paused, contemplating briefly about what was an insult worthy of Hansford, then letting out a stream of curses that the others had not even heard before.

"Relax," Cecily said, obviously trying to reassure him. "She told us to leave, so we did."

"Cecily," Jem spoke up. "We still are irresponsible for leaving Tessa in such a place. Hansford believes her to be his long-lost lover—so he will obviously treat her like it…" He trailed off, fearing what Hansford might do to Tessa.

"Nonsense," Cecily snorted—a very unladylike sound indeed. "If Hansford attempts to…violate Tessa, it does not matter. After all, one less filthy Down—" She stopped too late, realizing that her thoughts had spilled out in words.

Will's face displayed alarm and pain, but it was gone in an instant. "Yes, of course." He agreed. Jem looked at him in disgust. "I cannot believe you would dare to say that twice," he said, his eyes narrowing. "Tessa is twice the person you would ever be."

Although Jem still looked hostile towards Will, Jessamine (surprisingly) cut in. "Your feelings change nothing," she said sharply. "They do not save Tessa from Hansford's lusting clutches."

Tessa's name seemed to bring Will back into focus. "You are right," he admitted. "Let us lay our personal agonies aside, and concentrate on saving Tessa."

Cecily stared at the boy she loved. She had never seen him this determined for one of his tasks. Tessa must be very special to him….no. She banished the thought from her head. Will had _told _her he did not fancy Tessa. After becoming more uncomfortable each passing second with the idea of Will fancying Tessa, she decided it did not matter anyway. If Tessa was….eliminated, Will would have no other choice but Cecily even if he loved Tessa, did he?

**So, how was that as another "evil Cecily" moment? In any case, I'm sorry if my style of writing has become less 1800's-ish. I haven't read any old writing for a while now…LOL. **

**Also, for those worried for Tessa….this fanfic will remain "T". ;)**

**Please review!**


	25. Fiona's Mistake

**Hi, SSV here! Sorry for anyone who's been waiting on this fanfic- had a MAJOR writer's block. I'm past it now though, so here's the rest! Enjoy!**

Tessa couldn't believe what misfortune had come into her future. As Hansford's lips trailed her neck, a coldly numbing feeling seeped all the way to her heart. She didn't want to admit it, but she had fantasized this with Will instead of Hansford. But this was nothing like what she had thought it to be—it _**had **_to be the one she loved doing this.

_I have to put an end to this, _the girl thought, panicking. _If this continues…_, Tessa shuddered at the mere thought of it. She calculated her chances of escaping if she pushed off the appalling man on her and ran.

The odds were not looking good for that strategy.

Hansford's overly physical approach scared her even more. What could she, a girl barely near adulthood, afflict to a full-grown man with demonic powers at his disposal? There was no chance she could defeat him with her physical power, so instead…her mind clicked.

"Hansford!" Tessa cried in what she hoped was a distraught tone of voice. "The Shadowhunters are missing!"

That statement, to Tessa's relief, made Hansford pause. "Do you mean to say that they have escaped?" He said disbelievingly. "Hopefully, there shouldn't be any problem…the demons will start patrolling the premises precisely at 11 o'clock…what time is it, dear?"

Before Tessa could stop him, he pulled her up to her feet and pulled back her sleeve, possibly looking for a wristwatch so he could tell the time. His breath caught as he took in the deep gashes in her skin, marking Fiona's death clearly with each bloodied wound.

"Fiona…," Hansford asked. "What _happened?" _

Tessa thought fast. Since he had obviously been sidetracked from his lustful intent, she might be able to use this distraction to her benefit.

"The boy…," she paused, wondering which one she should name, "William. He was mad at me for siding with you, and sliced my arm open. I felt no meaning in harming him, so I let him go. But I fear I am quickly falling ill." Tessa put a hand to her forehead to emphasize her point.

Hansford's expression immediately molded into something Tessa thought was not possible to sketch on a human's face. No words could amount to the amount of hate and murderous intent on the man's once composed face.

"WHAT?" He thundered. "I shall track down this unnamable servant of the Devil and slaughter him so his remains show what he has done to you."

"I agree, dear Hansford," Tessa agreed, trying to conceal the fear she felt for Will in her voice. "Let us go search for this abomination now."

"What should we do now?" Jessamine grumbled. "We have no way of retrieving Tessa back."

"I am not sure," Jem admitted. "But we don't have much time to ponder."

"We could search for Charlotte and temporarily leave Tessa for a bit," Cecily coldheartedly suggested. "I'm sure she could find a way to save the girl."

Suddenly, Will pounded the wall with one hand. "Every second we dawdle on this insignificant business," he growled, "that sad excuse for a human could be doing the unspeakable to Tessa."

"I think you are incorrect," Cecily said smugly.

Will looked at her in a confused way—Jem wondered if Will ever looked upon anger on Cecily (probably not). "I am not sure what you are implying," he asked. "I beg your pardon?"

"She's right," Jessamine agreed. "Because they are coming down this very hallway right now."

_Curse Jessamine for being right for once, _Cecily thought savagely. She had been counting on Will never seeing that girl again.

"IT IS HIM!" Tessa (or Fiona) screamed in horror. "That one!" She stabbed her finger towards a bewildered Will.

"Me?" Will said, quickly recovering. "Have I done something, Ms. Fiona?"

"I cannot believe you!" Tessa yelled back. "After slicing my arm, abandoning me like this—how could you?" She couldn't stop the words now; her true feelings began to speak for themselves as well.

"I _trusted _you," she exclaimed. "I put my faith into you—did everything I can to get you to reciprocate my love! I am just like the heroine of a tragic story—wanting the one I love, yet not being needed by the one I love!"

Tessa came back to herself, and clapped a hand over her mouth. She had said too much in fervor.

Will looked at her, and she almost saw the walls he put around himself crumble. What would he think of her now?

But now was not the time to worry about Will.

"You…," Hansford muttered angrily. "Sneaking around, accepting my love wholeheartedly and deceiving me when you announced your heart to another already!" His eyes filled with the murder Tessa had been scared of before.

"I am sorry!" Tessa cried desperately. _Has my plan failed? _She thought hopelessly. _If Will and the others forfeit their lives because of my silly mistake, what shall become of me? _

"NO APOLOGY WILL COMPENSATE FOR THIS!" Hansford roared. "When I finish with your unworthy friends, I shall punish you roughly until the marks of that despicable heart-thief are gone! You shall never see the light of day!"

Tessa shivered at the thought of that. As much as she'd rather live, she was unsure if she wanted to be "punished roughly" by the man in front of her.

"Come, my minions!" Hansford roared. "Destroy those who have infiltrated my household and stolen the heart of my loved one!"

Miasma began to seep through the air. "Cover your mouth!" Jem yelled before sharply inhaling air and holding his breath.

Tessa obliged, and watched in horror as demons, so many varying kinds that she could not count them, came in hordes into the hallway along with the miasma.

Jessamine drew out her whip, exactly the time that Jem and Will brandished their weapons as well. Cecily, after a moment's hesitation, drew out a bow and arrow. The arrowhead glowed with the celestial radiance of a Seraph blade.

Suddenly, a Ravener demon came at Tessa. Without thinking, Tessa drew in a sharp breath as she quickly dodged the creature. The miasma caused her to feel faint for a moment.

"Do not worry," Hansford's voice rang out. "This poison will only stun—not kill."

"Quite helpful that is," Cecily sneered. Tessa noticed that she had drawn herself a Rune on her cheek—one that slowly enlarged until it became a clear bubble around her nose and mouth. She supposed it was to deflect the miasma. Tessa also realized the other Shadowhunters had an identical shield. _A shame I cannot be protected by a Rune, _Tessa thought ruefully. But it was no time to be complaining. She tore some sleeve off of her dress and fashioned it into a mask that would hopefully withstand the miasma for at least a while.

Suddenly, an enraged shout full of pain erupted through the air. The demons all paused, as well as Tessa and the others.

Tessa felt a dizzying feeling. Was one of her friends (even if it was Cecily) hurt? It would be her fault if one of them were to be….

She turned, only to see Will with his arm dripping fresh blood.

**So, any comments? I hope you enjoyed this chapter…it was awfully hard to come up with. R&R, please? :D**


	26. To Summon a Demon

**WOW It's been a while since I published something…LOL. Well, I'm very sorry for the wait and I hope you'll still R&R. **

Tessa could not speak for a moment. She watched, frozen, as Will flinched and cradled his arm to his chest.

_My fault, _she thought numbly, _it is my entire fault. _

How could she have involved her companions in this dangerous mission? She had known all along that Jem, Will, herself- even Fiona could have been fatally wounded. But that had not stopped her; and her poor decision had cost Will.

Hansford's gleeful laughter cut through Tessa's blank and incoherent thoughts like a knife.

"At last, you filthy bastard," he shouted raucously, "you shall pay for dirtying my lover!"

Will's eyes, though still tightened from pain, flashed at Hansford with the utmost hate.

"Pity she did not reject me," he taunted. "Or else I would have some regret over my actions."

These words seemed to be the last straw for the other man. Hansford raised his hand, and murmured unintelligibly. Though she could not clearly hear the words he had enunciated, Tessa felt a chill as she realized what Hansford had uttered was not a typical string of curses.

It was a demonic spell. A dark cloud formed around Hansford's figure, one in which a demon's form began to appear. From the fear that suddenly became instilled in her heart, Tessa instinctively knew that this was no ordinary demon.

It seemed that Will and the others had already understood what was taking place.

"Cecily!" Will shouted. "Take Jem and the others back to safety!"

"And leave you here with a despicable man and disgusting Downworlder?" Cecily shot back. "I do not think so, William!"

"I believe that will not allow you to escape from the inevitable," Hansford sneered. "I shall take what you have taken from me!"

"Which is?" Will derided back. If Tessa had not known him long enough, she would not have been able to detect the genuine fear under the casual confidence of his voice.

"You shall see," Hansford muttered. "_Daemones, occidere qui Shadowhunter amat maxime." _

Then suddenly, Hansford's expression twisted in confusion. "_Non," _he cried. "_Non quod!" _

Though Tessa did not understand the former of Hansford's sentence, she understood the latter. _Not that one? _She wondered frantically. _What does he mean? _

However, Will seemed to understand. "NO!" He roared.

"Do not worry," Hansford replied. "You shall join her soon enough."

A stream of jet black flame shot from the demon behind Hansford—directly at Cecily.

Then suddenly, Will jumped between the fire and Cecily. At first, Tessa thought he had done so without any thought. Then, she saw the glint of a Seraph blade. The moment the flames collided with the knife, the blade and handle smoldered away. The remaining flames threw Will across the space into the stone wall. His head hit the rocky surface with a crack.

"A pity," Hansford said smugly. "Though your blade softened the blow, you will still suffer."

Meanwhile, Cecily stood where she had, her eyes wide. Then, something in her expression changed. Her brows creased and her eyes became calculating. Tessa, observing this, suddenly felt fearful.

"Yet it is even more of a pity," Hansford continued. "That my power is unlimited."

Will struggled against the wall, his body splattered in blood. However, his dark blue eyes remained determined.

Hansford pointed his finger at Will, no doubt signaling the demon to strike yet again.

_What shall I do? _Tessa desperately thought. _I cannot do anything to save him; if only I had the strength of a Shadowhunter!_

While thinking, Tessa had not noticed she herself was under mortal peril.

As another set of flames shot at Will, a pair of hands shoved Tessa.

Tessa looked back, dreading yet already knowing what—or who— had done such a thing.

The last scene Tessa saw before the shadowy flames engulfed her was Cecily's grimly triumphant expression.

_At least I will be saving Will, _Tessa thought before her vision went black.

**Hehe, more evil Cecily :D (By the way, please remember in this FF Cecily is NOT Will's sister…she is his childhood friend.) Please R&R :D **


	27. Heavenly Justice

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of Cassandra Clare's works. They are absolutely hers, and I hereby acknowledge that the original story is none of my intellectual property. **

**So…SSV is back after a VERY, VERY long time. I apologize to anyone who was waiting for this story, and implore anyone who has any interest in my writing to read this and review. Thank you to those who have stuck with me even though I haven't updated in more than a year. **

"Tessa!" Will screamed, his voice resonating through Hansford's room. Though he was well aware that this was an inappropriate time to be so preoccupied, his conscience was throttled by his fright.

Tessa's eyes met his for a second that lasted an eternity, the gray in her eyes afraid yet resigned.

_I have not even informed her of my feelings, _Will thought impulsively. _I have only hurt her thus far. _

_I cannot allow her to die. _

As Will reached his fingers towards Tessa and the flames that enveloped her, an involuntary shout came out of his mouth.

"Rwy'n galw y nefol!" He uttered, though he did not mean at all for those words to escape his mouth.

As the Welsh phrase echoed, the clockwork angel necklace around Tessa's neck began to emanate a bright light.

"Fiona, what—" Hansford exclaimed, "—is that rusty trinket you have around your neck?"

TESSA POV

Will's deep blue eyes bored into my own, and for a few moments I reveled in their hue. Though their color still overwhelmed me in a sea of cobalt, their mere _openness_- the absence of the typical wall he built around himself- stunned me over everything else. His emotions- mainly fear, but also a glint of some other feeling- was expressed as clearly as the Marks on his skin.

Mesmerized by his stare, I barely took notice of my clockwork necklace beginning to glow in the most peculiar manner.

"Fiona—" Hansford's words reached me partially, but the rest of his sentence was swallowed by the raging roar of the flames around me. I braced myself for the possible pain to engulf me and swallow me whole. But the fire continued, and my being remained intact.

However, the sound gradually became different as a different tone infiltrated my surroundings. A voice most mysterious began to speak.

"Who dares to disturb the heavens?" The voice asked. It was neither male or female, young or old, and was a whisper yet a shout simultaneously.

Hansford looked about, his expression the most unsightly combination I had ever seen. It was a grotesque mask of fear and disgust, though I sensed a trace of wonder as well.

"Are you _God?"_ Hansford inquired rudely. "Surely if demons exist, some extremely powerful good soul watches over this world, too." His tone was laden with sarcasm, and I almost felt a hint of pity for this man. He was so immersed in his own evil that he could not even recognize the being of something other than the corruption on Earth.

"My name is Ithuriel," the voice replied. Its tone remained unchanged, and unoffended at Hansford. "Why have you attempted to hurt one of Heaven's own?" Again, the angel did not seem disturbed at all; only merely curious at my impending troubles.

"Heaven's own?" Hansford mocked. "I'm afraid you are quite mistaken, mister _Ithuriel_, as this whore is my possession."

"You are not wise to evoke heaven's power by wrongly coveting others," Ithuriel said in the same serene tone. "Though you have already committed numerous sins, and God's justice shall be bestowed upon you."

I watched, unable to turn my head from Ithuriel's glory. The angel gently shaped a small o with his lips, as if blowing a kiss. A beam of light blew through them as he exhaled, and hit Hansford square in the chest. The man's eyes widened for the slightest of moments, and then rolled backwards as he hit the floor with a thud.

Then, Ithuriel turned to one of the most unexpected people in the room.

"Cecily Blossomcrest," the angel murmured. Cecily looked up, fear quite apparent in her eyes. "The heavens have observed your actions, as well as the hatred you harbor for Downworlders, even those who help you in your most desperate times." He gestured his long fingers towards me, never once wavering his gaze from Cecily.

"I despise them for a justified reason," Cecily stammered. "They murdered my precious parents."

"Yet your parents were Shadowhunters who vowed for the protection of species other than their own," Ithuriel replied. "Your abhorrence lies elsewhere, in the crude form of jealousy and prejudice."

"Forgive me!" Cecily screamed. There was no trace of her former beauty now; her face was contorted with tears and fear. However, I sensed no regret from her. She still only feared for her own life, I realized. Her opinions about Downworlders had not changed in the slightest.

"Though I beg to differ," Ithuriel responded, "Heaven does not call the ultimate punishment on those who only attempt to murder. Reflect upon your soul, Cecily Blossomcrest, as your fate will not be as fortunate if we meet again."

As Ithuriel spoke these words, the same luminance that had been surrounding my necklace began to appear again. The light brightened to a flash, and the servant of God disappeared from Hansford's mansion without a sound.

**This is NOT the end of this fanfiction…there will most likely be at least 2 more chapters. Please review, even if you think you have nothing to say…it makes me feel better about writing, and thus improves my stories. So please REVIEW!**

**-SSV**


	28. Apologies and Confessions

**OKAY GUYS…Hi again! I'm sorry that it's been so long since the last time I updated; I got several PMs about how I haven't updated, and I'm really sorry. As a student, I've been crushed by unending amounts of homework and extracurricular activities- even so, that gives me no excuse for the long absence I've taken. **

**This is the last chapter of this fanfiction. Thank you so much to the people who have supported me for nearly 2 years, and have put up with my slow updates and horrible writing. **

**After I finish my other Casi Clare fanfiction (the one about the Mortal Instruments- please read it if you've got the time), I'll be accepting requests for new stories. It doesn't even have to be about this series as long as I've read it; I'd love to write something for someone! So yeah, please PM me any requests. **

Silence rested above Will and his companions as they sat around the Institute's dinner table, none of their lunches touched. For once, he could not think of a humorous comment to lighten the mood. After all, he thought to himself, he was in no more of a better temper than the others.

Jem, God bless him, was the first to dissolve the uncomfortable atmosphere. "So I believe that the case of Hansford and his evil misdoings has finally resolved," he murmured quietly. "But I am afraid that the issue of internal conflict within our house has not."

A dozen pair of eyes, Will's blue ones included, moved to glance at Cecily, who sat quite unobtrusively for herself in the corner of the room.

"Cecy…" Will started.

"Don't say anything," Cecily whispered. "I am aware of what you have to say- I have already made arrangements to leave your hospitality tomorrow morning."

"That is not at all what I meant for you to do," Will said, alarmed. "I only wish for your hatred towards Downworlders- and Tessa- to dissipate." (A/N: clearly, Will didn't notice that Cecily tried to kill Tessa.)

"I'm afraid that that is not a possibility," Cecily said, her voice cracking at the end of the last word. "Perhaps I do not wish for the wretches to disappear anymore, but—"

"Perhaps you should have this conversation outside of this room," Charlotte interrupted. "As I am sure that you have many things to discuss with Tessa and Will."

A most uncomfortable quiet shrouded the two girls and Will outside the library. When Cecily ended it, Will was unsure of whether he was relieved or anxious.

"As I was saying," Cecily began, her voice shaking like a little girl's, "I cannot simply cease a belief that I have harbored since I was young. Nor can I erase my resentful intentions toward _her_—"Her eyes darted over to Tessa, who had her eyes fixed on Cecily, never wavering, "because of how you feel for her, Will."

Will was about to answer Cecily when Tessa managed to reply before him. "I am truly sorry for your loss," Tessa said quietly. "I, too, know that the loss of a loved one can leave immortal wounds in its wake. But that should not allow you to burden your soul with hatred that will bring you nowhere."

After hearing Tessa's words, Cecily—Cecily, who never apologized out of true intention, Cecily, whose heart was stronger than the hateful chains that bound her to what she despised—began to cry. Will could not tell what the emotions behind those teardrops were, yet he was alarmed to see his childhood friend exhibit such…such…weak behavior.

"I despise you," she said in between sniffs, "And there is no way I could put up with you if I were to live here." She turned her back to Will and Tessa.

"I shall leave this place upon my own wishes, not anyone else's," Cecily declared, her voice regaining some of the confidence it had possessed when she had first come to the Institute. Her trembling ceased and she began to walk down the corridor away from Will and Tessa.

Will began to walk after her, but Tessa grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and shook her head violently. Perhaps, as perceptive as she was, Will realized, Tessa knew that Cecily's desire now was to be left alone.

Cecily suddenly stopped in front of a window, and turned around. The light made it unclear what her expression was. "Also," she added. "I beg to differ about what you have said, Tessa." With that, she quickened her pace and disappeared around a corner.

"Is she all right?" Tessa asked in a meek voice to Will. She tried to ignore the ache in her heart as she looked into his eyes. She wondered if his charm would ever cease to affect her in this manner. _Focus! _She demanded of herself. What good would it do—for her, for either of them—for her to continue this hopeless love for him?

"Most probably," Will said, uncertainty bleeding into his usually confident voice. "She did fall off of a cliff when she was younger, she is quite durable." His feeble joke did nothing to appease Tessa.

"Wounds of the heart are different from those on the body," she said, her gray eyes clouding with sympathy. How well she knew that after coming to the Institute! "I am sorry for stopping you before," she continued. "Please- she needs to be comforted by someone who loves her- she suffers from pain that could only be healed by someone like you." _If I truly love him, I should allow him to be with the one he loves, _Tessa thought to herself. _If I love him, I should be willing to put up with the agony of rejection for a little while. _

Will looked at Tessa, his eyes a most peculiar mixture of emotions that Tessa could discern nothing from. "Tessa," he said quietly, "you are quite mistaken."

"What are you implying," Tessa retorted with forced annoyance, hoping it would cover her pain and wavering heart that coaxed her to confess her selfishness. "Do you not return her most obvious attraction for you?"

"Not like that," he said, his voice strengthening with every syllable. "She is someone that I treasure dearly, yes—but she is not the one whose name echoes in my mind when I go to sleep at night. Nor is she the one I imagine by my side if she would be willing to walk aside me. That one—"his voice broke, and he struggled to finish his words.

"That one is you, Tessa." He finished, with his eyes on the floor. He could not stand to look into those eyes, fearing what he could see in them. He was shocked to hear the sound of her skirts drop to the floor. He raised his eyes instinctively to find his love on her knees, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I must be dreaming," she whispered. "I must be quite in love with you to be having delusions as strong as this one."

"This is not a dream," Will told her, his eyes fiercer than Ithuriel's fire. "I love you Tessa, and I always have and will continue to do so."

"No," Tessa stammered, "If I were to believe your- no, a figment of my imagination's- words, it will hurt more when I awake to witness you with Cecily."

Anger flashed in Will's eyes, turning them a darker hue matching those of a stormy sea. "I shall prove to you that this is no dream," he swore, and knelt down to wrap his arms around Tessa's shoulders. Then, after a split second pause, he pressed his lips against hers.

Tessa froze under the pressure, her thoughts incoherent. Just as her mind began to function slowly after an indeterminable time, Will pulled away, his breath coming in short pants.

"Do you believe my words now?" He asked, almost pleadingly.

"Almost," Tessa replied, her breath short as well, "But not quite."

"I suppose I shall have to try again, then," Will said, his lips turning up in a genuine smile. Tessa gasped- Will had always been handsome, but the cold walls that he had built to keep out others had marred some of it. When he smiled, his beauty even bested that of the heavens.

As she closed her eyes as Will's lips again warmed her mouth, Tessa murmured her love to him again and again.

"I love you, Will," she said against his lips.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words from you," Will replied, his love embodied in every word. "Stay with me forever."

_I will, _Tessa promised him silently. _For the rest of my life, and beyond that if there is a world after this one. _

**So…that's the end, guys. :') Thank you, again, for everyone who has stuck with me through the years…I couldn't have done this without you. I know the ending is a little cliché, but I wanted to end on a truly happy note. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how you felt about the story- feedback would be greatly appreciated. **

**Again, I am accepting requests, so please PM me. **

**And again also, THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3 **

**-SSV**


End file.
